


We Are Family

by LinkCat



Series: Trouble In Paradise [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, New Family, Revenge, Survival, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A small group of trolls finds a colony of tropical trolls, where they settle down and become part of the family.





	1. Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of “Trouble in Paradise.” Sorry for any mistakes I make. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small group of trolls lose their ship to a bad storm.

On a large ship, there were a group of travelers, making their way across the ocean, in search of a new home. The ship was full of over fifty trolls. Some were young, and some were older. They had been forced to leave their home, after a mysterious illness overcame them, and killed over half their colony. Their home was no longer safe, and they were hoping that everyone on the ship was healthy enough. So far, they were lucky. No one who had come on the ship seem to be sick with the illness or had already recovered from it.

Branch was a young survivalist. He was one of only a few of his family who had survived the illness. He had been sick and so had his identical twin brother, Sky, but they had been able to fight the illness. He was at the bow of the ship, thinking about his future. He had his eyes set on a young lavender colored troll by the name of River. He heard someone behind him. He turned and smiled when he saw that it was River. “Hello River.” The nineteen-year-old walked over to her and hugged her.

River hugged him and smiled. “Queen Goldie said we’re going to find land in a few days. I was wondering if we can go down to my cabin and talk about what we will do when we settle.” The eighteen-year-old was nervous. She also had her eyes set on Branch but was worried that someone might snatch him. He was a handsome male.

“Absolutely…” Branch took her hand and walked with her towards her cabin. He opened the door for her and smiled when she walked in and took a seat on her bed. He closed the door and walked over to her. He sat by her in the bed. “What’s on your mind River?”

“This…” River pulled him close and began to kiss him. She let out a whine when he began kissing her back hungrily. “I want to be yours.”

Branch kissed her over and over. “You’re all mine.” He smiled at her. He was glad she felt the same way. He had her look up. “I’ll talk to Queen Goldie when we find land and arrange marriage. I love you so much…” He kissed her again passionately.

River giggled and removed his hat. She tossed it to the corner and gasped when he began removing her dress and panties. “I want you Branch.”

Branch removed his shorts and laid over her. He kissed her along her neck and chest. He was more then happy to help her out. He stopped at her breast and began to suckle on it gently. He groaned, feeling his member swell and throb by her belly.

River moaned as his tongue and teeth ran along her delicate nipple. She curled her toes and purred.

Branch ran his hand through her white and green two-toned hair. “I love you, River.” He gently pushed his length into her and began to thrust slowly. He moaned her name and held her close. He was very pleased.

River gasped when his swollen cock slipped into her vaginal opening. She was a virgin and was tight. She whimpered in delight and murmured that she loved him very much.

Branch pushed deeper and picked up speed. He kissed her passionately. He was a happy boy.

The two of them mated for a couple of hours, until the ship began to rock violently. A storm had reached them and was making the ship rock violently.

Branch pulled out of River and scrambled to put his shorts on. “I’ve got to go up there to help them. Stay down here.” He hurried out the door and ran towards the deck.

River frowned and got up. She got dressed and followed him. She was worried about just how hard the ship just rocked. She wanted to make sure they didn’t need help.

Branch got to the deck and began helping keep the ship controlled. He pulled some rope from a chest and wrapped it inside a metal ring on one of the sails. He tied it and helped straighten it. He heard a crack, and then saw a lightening flash. It broke the main mast, which came tumbling down towards him. He moved out of the way but did get his foot crushed by mast. He held back a scream and widened his eyes, when he noticed it had crashed down onto the stern of the ship, cracking it. He heard the crack spread along the ship. “Get on the boats! This ship is going down!” He winced when several trolls freed his foot from the heavy mast.

River heard that and ran over to one of the boats. She began to untie it. She released it and began to lower it to the water. She screamed when a wave hit the ship, rocking it, which knocked her off the side of the ship. She fell into the water with a splash. She resurfaced and gasped for air. She swam over to the boat and climbed on. She looked up at the ship and screamed. “Branch!”

Branch got up and limped towards the side of the ship. He began helping trolls off the ship, and down to the boat. He looked over and saw that River’s older brother Creek was untying another boat. He hurried over and helped him.

River looked around and whimpered. She didn’t see her brothers, Creek and Stream, or Branch. She had tears in her eyes, but it wasn’t obvious due to the rain. She was scared that she would lose the only family she had left. “Please Branch!”

The ship began to sink. At the last possible second, Branch jumped off the ship. He had a trolling in his arms. He frowned when the ship pulled them under. He struggled to swim back up. He was very worried about the child he had in his arms. He finally resurfaced and gasped for air. He looked around for a boat, but it was hard to see anything in the dark, with all the rain and waves. He kept a hold of the child as he swam over to a floating piece of wood. He put the young boy on it and frowned when he realized the poor boy wasn’t breathing. He had drowned when they got pulled under. He checked for a pulse but didn’t find one. “I’m so sorry kid…” He faded gray. He never liked seeing anyone die, and it was worse when it was a child. To make matters worse, this was his little brother. “I’m going to miss you Cloud.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was devastated.

River wasn’t having it any easier. A wave knocked her boat over, dumping her and everyone who was on it out. She swam back to the surface and turned the capsized boat over. She climbed on and helped Sky onto the boat. She could see it wasn’t Branch. The boys were wearing different colored shorts. “Where is Branch?!” She watched as Goldie, Creek, and Stream, along with some others climbed onto the boat. She was petrified that Branch had drowned.

“I didn’t see him.” Sky looked very worried. He was afraid his brothers may have drowned.

For the next two hours, the small group struggled to keep the boat upright. They capsized several times, and ended up losing more trolls, as they drowned in the ocean. Their boat soon came to rest on a beach. The only survivors came stumbling off the boat. River, Sky, Creek, Stream, and Queen Goldie were the only survivors from the boat.

Queen Goldie turned to the waves and began to sob. She had lost her husband, two children, and almost her entire colony. She sank to her knees and began to sob as she faded gray. She was thirty years old and was devastated.

“Come on Queen Goldie, we need to find shelter.” Creek walked over and helped her to her feet. He led her towards the trees. He knew she was hurting, but he wanted their queen safe. They were going to need her guidance and she was a good troll.

River wept as Sky led her towards the trees. She was pretty sure she had just lost the love of her life.

Branch was still alive and had ended up floating on the wood until it reached the same island. He let go and crawled onto the beach. He kept crawling, until he reached a coconut tree. He curled up under it and passed out from exhaustion. He was very lucky to be alive.


	2. On His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch struggles through his first day alone on the island.

Branch woke up the next morning when a coconut fell to the ground near him. He startled awake and looked around. He winced, feeling the painful throb from his broken foot. He looked down at it, and could see it was blue, swollen, and very painful. He groaned and looked around. He didn’t see anyone. He swallowed hard and teared up. He was pretty sure he was the only survivor of his colony. His heart was crushed. He lost his brothers and the love of his life. He quickly wiped his tears away. “I’ve got to get moving if I’m going to survive.” 

Branch shifted so he could relieve his bladder. He peed next to the coconut tree. Once he was done, he moved away from his pee, and sat back down. He looked around for something to support his foot with. He found wood and vine. He crawled over to it and put it into his hair. He then crawled over to a pile of rocks. He began smashing the rocks with bigger rocks, so he could have a sharp stone. Once he had a sharp enough stone, he began cutting strips out of the wood, and carving it so it didn’t have splintered edges. Once that was done, he cute the vine into strips, and made rope. He then put a piece of wood into his mouth and clenched his teeth over the wood. He reached over and felt the bones in his foot. He could feel that there were a few bones out of place. He shifted his own bones and screamed in agony. He crushed the wood in his mouth as he worked on setting his bones. Once he felt that everything was were it needed to be, he began making a splint with the wood and rope. 

Once that was done, Branch got on his feet and limped towards a tree. He climbed up it carefully. Once at the top, he looked around and frowned. He could see that the island was small and inhabitable. “I can’t stay here.” He sighed and began searching for any survivors. He didn’t see anyone. He made his way back down and limped towards a banana tree. He pulled off a banana and peeled back the skin. He ate until he was full, and then sat the banana aside. He then walked over to a leaf that looked like it was full of rainwater. He drank some of that and then began looking for more wood. He planned to make a boat right away. He knew staying on this island wasn’t going to work. He came up to a kratom. Kratom was a pain-relieving tropical plant, that gave energy. He picked a leaf and tore a piece of it off. He stuck it in his mouth and began to chew on it. He rolled up the rest of the leaf and stuck it in his hair. He recalled that he couldn’t take much. It was strong, and was going to help his pain, but it also had some nasty side effects. He found a fallen tree. He sat by it and got to work on carving it into a boat. As the drug began to affect his brain, he leaned on the tree and dozed off. He slipped into a restless dream.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Branch! What are you doing with the baby?!” Cried out his mother. She hurried towards her son. She had a worried look on her face. Branch was twelve at the time and was carrying Cloud towards the sea. He was simply taking his baby brother for a walk, but the worried mother didn’t want her infant hurt.

“Aww, come on mom. You don’t trust me? I’m going to protect him. I’ll always protect him.” Branch sighed and gently gave Cloud back to her.

“I trust you son, but he’s so little right now.” Their mother held Cloud close and smiled down at her youngest. “Your brother scared me. Yes, he did….” She headed home.

“Mom…” Branch sighed softly. “I’ll protect him all his life. I promise.” He knew she was protective, but he just wanted to take his brother out and show him herbs and berries. A trolling was never too young to learn.

________________________________________________________________________________

Branch startled awake and frowned. He put his face into his hands and cried. He had promised his mom to protect Cloud, and he felt his had broken his promise. He recalled the night before, watching Cloud’s still body, until a wave crashed on them, and stole his body away forever. “I’m sorry mom. I failed you.” He sniffled and turned back to the wood. He got back to work on carving it. He had to get this done, and find a new home, if he had any hope of surviving.

Later that night, he crawled into the boat that he had carved out. He had put leaves along the inside of it. He settled down to go to sleep for the night. He pulled out another strip of kratom. He began chewing on it and thought about River. He wasn’t sure he would be able to move on without her. He was heartbroken. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound of something walking towards him. He grabbed his sharp stone and peered over the edge of the carved boat. He gasped, seeing that it was Sky. “Oh my god! You survived!” He climbed over the edge of the boat and stumbled out with a yelp. He was dizzy from the opioid like plant. He held his painful foot and groaned.

Sky had been scouting the island when he stumbled upon the carved boat. He gasped when he saw Branch. He ran over to him and hugged him tightly. “I’ve never been happier to see you in my life! Come on, let’s get you back to River. She thinks you’re dead.” He picked his brother up and ran towards where Queen Goldie had had them settle for the night. He was so glad his brother was alive.

“River is alive?!” Branch cried happy tears. He wiped them away when he remembered about Cloud. He looked down and swallowed hard. “Cloud drowned in my arms…”

Sky drooped his ears and grew quiet. Losing Cloud was rough news. He had also promised to protect their baby brother. He wished it wasn’t so. Especially since the little guy had fought the horrible illness and survived. It wasn’t fair. Once he was back with the others, he gently sat Branch down beside River.

River gasped and hugged Branch tightly. She let out a sob of relief. “I thought I lost you forever!”

Branch held her and cried. “I’m sorry I scared you. I’m so happy to see you…” He looked around and was sad to see that it appeared only six of them had survived the shipwreck. “I’ve started to make a boat. We can’t stay here. It’s not going to be a good place to live.”

“I agree Branch. We’ll finish the boat and leave as soon as physically possible.” Queen Goldie walked over and put a leaf over the young couple. She wanted them warm. “Get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

River snuggled up with Branch. She dozed off, feeling a great amount of relief. Her mate had survived, and she still had him. She hoped they would survive long enough to see another, more habitable island or land. She wanted them to have a bright future together.


	3. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of pirates finds the group of six.

As morning rose on the island, Branch woke up and pulled some of the kratom out of his hair. He tore a piece off and began to chew on it. He got up and limped over to a tree. He leaned on the tree and emptied his bladder. Walking was very painful, but he had to keep moving, until they could get to a better home.

River woke up, hearing urine hitting against a tree. She got up and stretched out. She walked over to Branch and helped keep him upright. She walked him back over to the others and helped his back onto his buttocks. She gently began to undo his splint. She wanted to make sure it was still healthy underneath. She could smell infection, and it had her worried. She unwrapped it and found that he had a wound from the mast. She looked up at him. “You might lose this foot.”

Branch tried really hard not to cry when she moved his foot around. “I was afraid of that.” He looked over at Sky. “I need to get it clean. Did you five find clean water yesterday?”

“We found a little bit of rainwater, but it isn’t going to be enough. I’ll make an antibiotic paste. I saw the right plants yesterday. Stay here.” River got up and walked away. She began searching for the plants she was sure would help.

Branch watched her go, and then reached down and gentle began to press the infected wound. He wiped the pus away as it came out. He kept doing that, until only blood was coming out. He took the piece of chewed kratom out of his mouth and spread it on his wound to help with the pain. He looked up when he saw River out of the corner of his eye.

“Looks like you got it pretty clean. This might help.” She put a paste of mixed herbs and flowers on his wound. She then covered it with a strip of kratom leaf around it. She had gathered more of it. She began replacing his splint. “If you lose it, I’ll help you make a prosthetic Branch.” She was deeply concerned for him. Once the splint was back on his foot, she pulled him close and held him. “I love you, Branch…”

“I love you too, River.” Branch hugged her and looked towards where his boat was. “We should get back to my boat. I need to finish that and get us out of here. We need fresh water.”

“Let’s wait for Creek, Stream, Sky, and Queen Goldie to wake up. They can help us.” River looked up when she heard movement in the bushes. She got up and looked around nervously. “I don’t think we’re alone.”

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Smidge smirked and walked towards the group. “Are you six a little lost?” She welded her sword. “Who told you about this island?!” She gritted her teeth. The twenty-year-old yellow dwarf troll had a chest of treasure buried on the island, and falsely assumed that the six shipwrecked survivors were there to steal her ‘hard earned’ treasure.

“Our boat sank two nights ago. We drifted onto this island.” Branch remained calm. This troll looked like a child, although he was surprised by how deep her voice was. “Where are your parents?”

Sky got up and looked over at Smidge groggily.

Creek woke up and shook Stream and Queen Goldie so they would wake up.

“Hmph, my parents abandoned my ugly ass when I was a baby. I don’t believe your story.” Smidge looked around and then whistled for her crew.

River’s eyes grew wide as several trolls began to surround them. She screamed when a turquoise colored troll walked over to her and picked her up.

Basil was an eighteen-year-old blind troll, with light blue and light green hair. He had baby blue eyes, there were clear and dilated since they didn’t take in light. He carried River towards the ship that his boss had anchored nearby. “You smell good.” He liked how she smelled and could also picked up on the herbs that she had crushed. He recalled some of them were good to use. “We’ll have to keep you alive.” He sat her down in a boat and climbed on.

River squirmed uncomfortably. She was worried that this new troll might rape her.

Branch, Sky, Creek, Stream, and Queen Goldie were led to the same boat and forced to get on. Smidge had them cross the water to the ship. She had the new captives climb on. Once on board, she began searching through their belongings.

Basil came across the Branch’s kratom stash. He tried to grab it, but Branch grabbed his arm. “Let me the fuck go!” A struggle ensued. He was surprised that Branch was putting up a fight. He could smell that this troll was sick with infection.

Branch growled and shoved Basil away from his hair. “I’ve got a broken and infected foot. Leave my herbs alone! I need it!” He sneered. He wasn’t going to give up the only thing he had to ease away some of the pain he was in.

“You’re going to give it up! Now!” Basil’s twin sister, Aura, came over and pinned Branch down. She smirked when he squirmed under her. The dark blue violet blind troll smiled down at him. She had two toned purple and pink hair and lavender colored eyes. “Give up now, inbred. You’re going to die. I smell that nasty infection.”

“I had it, Aura!” Basil grumbled, before taking the kratom out of Branch’s hair. He was annoyed that his twin had helped him.

Branch glared up at the twins. He wasn’t a happy camper. He didn’t look forward to being in gobs amount of pain again.

“Shut up you two!” Smidge grumbled, before stopping at Queen Goldie last. She fished through her hair and found nothing. “You six don’t have crap.” She looked them up in down. “I could keep you as sex slaves or feed you to the sharks. She eyed Branch’s foot. “What happened here?” She moved his foot, which caused Branch to yelp in pain. “You know medicine?” She could see that Branch seemed to know what to do with minimal tools. “You’ve just became our doctor. I suggest you cooperate, or I’ll change my mind.” She looked at Basil. “Get his ass into my cabin. I’ve got some antibiotics in there that I’ll feed him when I’m done with these five.”

Basil nodded and picked Branch up. He carried him towards Smidge’s cabin.

Branch groaned in pain. He wasn’t sure what to do. Smidge was sparing his life.

“No! Don’t hurt him!” River sobbed. She just got him back. She didn’t want to lose him again. An idea came to her. She looked up at Smidge. “Sky and I know medicine too. Creek and Stream have aura and spiritual knowledge, and Goldie knows how to perform surgery. Please let us live…”

Goldie nodded in agreement. “If you let us live, we’ll work for you.” She already had plans of getting them off that ship as quickly as possible, but for now, she knew cooperating was going to be their best bet.

“Very well, put them in the prisoner cell, until I decide what to do with them.” Smidge left them to go tend to Branch.

Aura started shoving them towards the prison cell. She got them in and locked them inside. She smirked and licked her lips. “I’ll be back later.” She was interested in having sex, since Smidge had mentioned something about them being sex slaves. She walked away to prepare her cabin.

Back in Smidge’s cabin, Basil had taken a seat on Branch, so he wouldn’t move. He inspected him head to toe with his hands. He got a good idea of how big his penis was. He bit his lip and groaned. “I want to have sex.”

“Back off Basil. He’s got to heal first.” Smidge walked in and walked to a chest. She opened it and removed a bottle. She took out a pill and gave it to Branch. “I’ll nurse you back to health, and you’re going to do what I tell you. Do I make myself clear?” She gave him a glass of rum.

“Loud and clear.” Branch took the pill, and then chased it with the rum. He coughed from how strong the drink was. He finished it off, thinking if he was drunk, he would be in less pain.

“Damn you Smidge, I’m horny. No one on this fucking cruise ship wants to mate with me.” Basil grumbled crankily. “Can’t I just have one round with him?” He rubbed his member as it swelled up. “I want that lovely smelling girl too. I promise I won’t mess his foot up.”

“You know I don’t believe in rape Basil. Shut the fuck up. I was just trying to scare them. I don’t plan on making them sex slaves.” Smidge wasn’t as bad as she made herself out to be. “If you rape them, I’ll kill you personally.”

Branch glared at Basil. He had a feeling he was talking about River, and he didn’t want to share. He didn’t know these trolls, and so far, they were not giving him good impressions. He blinked and looked at Smidge when she said she didn’t want them raped. He looked relieved. He sighed and rested his head back against the wall of the cabin. Between the kratom and rum, he was feeling pretty loopy.

“I didn’t say I would rape them. I just told him I wanted it.” Basil crossed his arms. “Can’t I have a little bit of fun?”

“I’ve got a quota to fill Basil. I can’t have you and everyone else distracted by these new trolls. Get back to work. You know my boss won’t be happy if we don’t arrive back at the island without something to satisfy his tastes.” She pulled out a map and looked it over. Her boss mostly wanted three things, booze, gold, and gems. She usually raided other ships, but she had her own little stash on this island, just in case they couldn’t meet quota in time. Her boss was unkind and had injured her before. It was getting harder and harder to fill the quota lately, and she had been recently raped. She was pregnant with her first child. She wanted Branch there, to assure she delivered her baby safely.

“He’s not getting my kratom.” Basil grumbled, before leaving to get back to work. He looked very annoyed. “I was going to share if he mated with me.”

Branch watched Smidge and frowned. He was very confused. He had questions, but his brain was too foggy to think straight. He began to drift off, thinking about River. He quietly hoped that his River stayed safe. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.


	4. Making A Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil compromises with Branch.

Later that night, after Branch cleaned his wound and bandaged it, he placed a better splint on his foot, and then laid down in a cot. These conditions were a lot better than he had out in the jungle of that island, but he was in a considerable amount of pain. He knew that kratom Basil had stolen would be nice to help ease his unforgiving pain, but he hadn’t seen him since he stormed off. Smidge had given him some mild painkillers, but she didn’t have anything that was as strong as the kratom.

Basil had been busy with the kratom. He had mixed it with other painkiller herbs and energy boosters into a potion. He entered Branch’s room with the bottle and smirked. “I’ve got a little something for you, Branch, but I want to make a deal with you. I’ll give your precious kratom back, altered in this potion, in exchange for sex.”

Branch looked him up and down. He looked wary. “Are you going to poison me or make me pass out so you can do whatever you want? How do I know you’re not going to hurt me or my mate?!” As enticing as the pain relief sounded, he wasn’t in the mood to be fucked with. “I don’t even know your fucking name!”

“I wouldn’t poison anyone.” Basil huffed and shoved the potion to him. “Smell it and see for yourself.” He looked annoyed. “My name is Basil.”

Branch sniffed it and looked up at him. “So, you know medicine too?”

“Yeah, my mom taught my sister and I before we got kidnapped. Do we have a deal or not?” Basil was horny and liked how feisty Branch was. It was taking too long for him to say yes. He wanted to mate badly.

“Fine, but if you kill me, I’ll haunt you for the rest of your life.” Branch reluctantly took a small swallow of the potion. He knew it wasn’t going to take much due to the other herbs and medicines that were mixed in with the kratom. He looked at Basil and sighed. “Please be mindful of my foot. It’s causing me a lot of pain.” He began to strip down. He hoped River wasn’t going to kill him for what he was about to do, but he was desperate and in a lot of pain.

“I won’t touch it.” Basil got undressed and began checking Branch over. He reached down and grabbed Branch’s length. He gently stuck it in his mouth and began to suckle on it gently. He wanted to get Branch in the mood.

Branch wasn’t expecting to get pleasure. He gasped and let out a moan. “Oh my god…” He bit his bottom lip as his member swelled. “That feels good.”

“Mm…” Basil bobbed his head up and down. He began rubbing his length. He liked how Branch tasted. He didn’t stop until Branch’s cum began to fill his mouth. He purred, and repositioned so he was over Branch. He gently pushed his length into him and began thrusting ever so gently. He was a virgin and was overwhelmed by the feeling of ecstasy. He moaned in pleasure.

Branch shuddered in delight. “That feels amazing Basil…” He closed his eyes and focused on the mating. Sex hormones were helping mask the throbbing pain in his right foot.

“You feel so good. Can we kiss?” Basil looked hopeful. He picked up the speed. He was very pleased.

“Kiss? Are you serious about being mates? I thought this was an exchange…” Branch was suddenly nervous. He wanted River involved if this was going to become more.

“I’d love to be your mate. Feels good…” Basil groaned and held him close as his seeds began to fill Branch. He was far from done, but he did feel a lot better.

“I need to talk to River first. She’s my mate.” Branch closed his eyes when he felt Basil’s cum fill him. The throbbing of this young male’s dick inside him felt so good, but he didn’t want to lose River. He was so torn.

“She’s one of the two females that came in with you? I’ll go talk to them.” Basil slipped out of Branch and walked towards the prison cell. He got there and flicked his ears. “Which one of you is River?”

River looked at Basil and whimpered. “I’m River…” She looked worried. She could see that Basil had an erection.

Basil unlocked the cell and grabbed her hand. He led her out, and then locked the door. “Branch needs to talk to you.”

River screamed when Basil grabbed her. She began to shake with fear as she was dragged away by this young male. She was afraid that he was going to rape her.

Once back in the room Branch was sleeping in, Basil let River go. He sat by Branch and squirmed anxiously. He wanted to get back to mating.

River saw that Branch was nude. She could smell that he had mated and saw he had an erection. She was worried he had been raped. She got between Branch and Basil. “What did you do to him?!” She looked angry and upset.

“He exchanged medicine for sex, but I think he liked it and I like it too. River? He wants to be my mate, but I don’t want to do something like that without talking to you first. He has been incredibly gentle and felt so good. I wanted to see if you would be willing to let him join us.” Branch was worried River would be angry at him, but he wasn’t going to do this without talking to her first. He felt being honest was the best thing this early in their relationship.

Basil rubbed his swollen member. He licked his lips. “I’m willing to share.”

River looked royally confused. Was Branch this drugged and drunk that he was willing to take on another mate when he had just met him earlier that day? She hesitated, and then shook her head. “I’m not so sure about this. I don’t know him. I understand you may have been desperate for the painkillers, but I’m not willing to share. Not until I get to know him.”

Branch nodded and looked at Basil. “Sorry Basil, you can’t be my mate. I’ll continue the payment, as promised but no more than the sex.”

Basil groaned internally but did nod. He sat over Branch’s member and pushed down, so Branch’s length was inside him. He moaned and went back to work on mating with him. He didn’t care if River watched or not. He paid for this, and he was going to continue. Branch felt amazing.

River flushed when Basil pounced onto Branch. She backed up and watched the young male pound on her mate. She looked worried. She hoped Branch wouldn’t regret this. Pregnancy came to her mind, but if a baby resulted from this, she would be supportive. She had a feeling her mate’s mind wasn’t in the right place at that moment, and she wasn’t going to be angry with him for something he wasn’t thinking straight on. She knew he had to be in a great amount of pain and super desperate to do this.

Branch moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes when his length filled Basil. He moved his hips slightly with Basil. He was enjoying this.

The two of them mated for a few hours, while River watched quietly. Once Basil was satisfied, he put his shorts on and left them to be with each other. He was pleased and determined to win River’s heart. He was already trying to think of how he could win her over.

River watched him go, and then slipped into bed with him. She wasn’t sure what to do or say, but she was glad she at least got to stay with Branch. Tears ran down her cheeks. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No River, he didn’t hurt me.” Branch held her and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

“I’m just scared Branch.” River sniffled and snuggled up to him. “I want and need you safe.”

“I understand River.” Branch began to doze off, with River tucked close to his chest. He had taken another dose of the potion, and it was making him sleepy.

Basil wasn’t the only one of the crew who wanted to get it on. At the prison cell, Aura approached the four that were being stowed away. She smiled at them. She was naked from head to toe. “Alright boys, which one of you want to join me in my cabin?” She frowned when there was no volunteers. “Aww…come on boys, I can’t be that ugly.”

“I’ll do it.” Sky walked forward. He figured he didn’t have anything to lose. He gasped when Stream grabbed his hand. He looked back at him.

“Not without me.” Stream looked worried. He had a crush on Sky and didn’t want him to get hurt.

“Alright boys, let’s go.” Aura let them out of the cell and closed the door. She locked it, and then led them to her cabin.

The three of them also had a night of blissful sex, before all three settled down in Aura’s bed. Stream dozed off, thinking about Branch and River. He hoped everything went as smoothly for them as it did for him and Sky. He was worried about them.


	5. A Nervous Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge has a problem and isn’t sure how she is going to fix it.

Smidge continued to sail her ship around the area in search of other ships to raid for the next four weeks. She couldn’t find anyone to steal from. She landed on the island once again, and had her crew fetch her treasure. She stayed in her ship this time. She wasn’t feeling too hot and was nervous. She was giving up her last bit of treasure to assure her boss didn’t hurt her or her baby. She was so stressed that she was hanging out on the deck by the edge of the ship. She had already emptied her stomach but was still occasionally gagging over the edge.

By this time, Queen Goldie, Branch, Sky, Stream, Creek, and River had to gained the trust of the crew, and the crew had come gain their trust too. Branch had healed from his infection and was now in a cast. He had crutches to help him get around. He hobbled over to Smidge and leaned on the side of the ship next to her. “How far along are you Smidge?” With how frequently she was puking, he had a feeling she was at least two months along, although he did see that her belly was round. She could have easily been further along than that. He didn’t want to assume.

“Due any time.” Smidge whispered. She looked up at him and frowned. She had been having contractions but wasn’t sure what to do. She was extremely nervous. She looked out to see where her crew was and fused her brow when she saw her crew heading back empty handed. She flushed and looked down at them as they approached the ship. “Where the hell is the treasure?!”

“It isn’t where you hid it captain.” Aura climbed up the side of the ship and stepped onto the deck. “We searched everywhere. It’s nowhere to be found.”

Basil came up the side of the ship and gasped when he felt Smidge smack his butt. “What was that for?!” He rubbed his buttocks. He didn’t look amused. He smacked her butt back.

“You stole the treasure Basil! Where did you hide it?! You know we have a quota to fill! I’m not in the mood for games!” Smidge snapped angrily. She had been around Basil for most of their lives, and knew he was a mischievous squirt. She thought he was playing with her.

“I didn’t hide it…” Basil frowned and moved away from their angry captain. It wasn’t Smidge he feared. It was their boss. He didn’t look forward to going back. He had a feeling they would all suffer this time. They hadn’t found anything, which wasn’t good news.

“Captain, what are we going to do? King Macaw is not going to be happy.” Aura frowned and picked at her hair nervously. She knew beatings would be in order and perhaps more.

“Oh my god…” Smidge pulled at her hair nervously. She began to pace with her hand rested on her slightly swollen belly. She was in labor, and this was making her stress worse. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t you just leave that kingdom?” Branch finally suggested. He could tell by the crew’s reactions that they were beyond petrified.

“If we leave the kingdom, and he finds us, we’re all dead!” Smidge glared at him. “I don’t want anyone to die!” Tears threatened. She quickly wiped them away, before leaning on the main mast. She took a deep breath and breathed. “I don’t feel good.” She trembled with worry and from the pain she was in.

“We’ll find a better place to live. If we work together, no one will die.” Branch could see she was becoming increasingly stressed out. “Are you in labor Smidge?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never fucking done this before!” Smidge put her face into her hands and whimpered. She startled when Branch pulled her into a gentle hug. She hugged into him and rested her head against his hip. She didn’t want to admit that she was absolutely petrified.

“Let’s get you to your room.” Branch looked at Basil. “Help me with her.” He hobbled towards the captain’s cabin. He had a feeling he was going to be delivering a baby.

Basil walked over to Smidge and picked her up. He carried her towards her cabin.

River followed them. She had a feeling Branch was going to need help. Especially if Smidge wasn’t able to get the baby out of her own.

Smidge grasped Basil’s arm and closed her eyes tightly during a contraction. She glanced at River when she noticed she was following. “We’re all going to die…” She whispered.

“We won’t die Smidge. It’s going to be OK.” River reassured her. She helped Branch set up the room for the arrival of a newborn.

Branch sat at the end of Smidge’s bed. When Basil sat her down, he removed her shorts. He gently spread her legs and was surprised to see that she was already crowning. “You’ve got a high pain tolerance Smidge.”

Smidge looked uneasy as Branch removed her shorts. The last time a male did that, it wasn’t a pleasant experience. She glared at him when he spread her legs. “It hurts. Please don’t touch.” She swallowed hard and bared down to push. She breathed hard and grunted as she pushed hard.

“I’m not touching. You’re doing a great job. That’s it. You’re doing this all on your own.” He reached over and gently supported the baby’s head. He caught a little girl as she was born. She was green glitter with three toned yellow, blue-green, and green hair. She was dwarf sized and tiny for her gestational age. She cried as Branch cleaned her. “She’s a pretty little girl.” He gently gave her to Smidge. “I’m checking for tears.” He gently touched to check her. He didn’t find any, which was good news for her. He covered her up and looked at her with a concerned expression. “We’ve got to find a new home, away from this Macaw. Your daughter needs you to keep her safe.”

“I don’t know where to go.” Smidge whispered. She held her daughter close and frowned. She looked down at her and sniffled. “I don’t want anything to happen to her. This isn’t her fault.” She thought for a moment on names. “Your name is Kiwi.”

“I’m going to talk to Queen Goldie. I’m sure she will know of other kingdoms to go to. It’s going to be OK Smidge.” Branch helped Smidge set her newborn up to nurse. He then left her to go talk to Queen Goldie. He was hoping his queen would have a solution. He had become fond of this crew and didn’t want to see anything bad happen to them.


	6. Bundle Of Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil makes a discovery that makes him nervous.

After consulting with Queen Goldie, Captain Smidge decided to let her lead them to a colony of trolls that she knew and trusted. For the next two weeks, they slowly made their way towards King Peppy’s colony. They were still a few days away from land, when Basil came up to the deck. He looked pale as he ran over to the edge of the ship. He began to puke up his breakfast, right onto the disbelieving face of a dolphin.

“Not feeling too hot today, Basil? Eat too much junk food again?” Aura walked over to her brother and rubbed his back. She had been on the deck talking to the dolphins.

“No, I didn’t eat junk.” Basil groaned and held his stomach. He swallowed hard and frowned. “I think I’m pregnant.”

“Shit, you better not tell Smidge. She’ll kill you.” Aura sighed and patted his shoulder. “Who did you end up playing with? I haven’t seen you hanging out with anyone.”

“Branch…but River doesn’t want to be mates with me.” Basil sighed and sank to the ground. He buried his face into his hands. “I feel so miserable.”

“Aww, little brother. It’s going to be alright.” Aura could tell he was upset. She sat by him and rubbed his back soothingly. “You should go talk to them. I’m sure they can make some sort of arrangement. You shouldn’t endure this alone.”

“I was born first Aura.” Basil glared towards his twin. He didn’t want to believe that he was born second, even though he was the second born twin. “She hates me for fucking with her mate when he was hurt. I don’t stand a chance with either of them.” He drew his knees up and hugged them. His feelings were hurt, and he was heartbroken, not that he would admit to it. He didn’t want anyone to know he had feelings. Having feelings got him into a lot of trouble when he was a little boy.

“Go talk to them. You might be surprised. They’ve had a chance to get to know you now.” Aura pushed him up and nudged him towards Branch’s cabin. “And I’m still older!”

“Are not!” Basil grumbled before heading towards Branch’s cabin. He went down below and slowed down when he reached the cabin. He knocked on the door and straightened up.

River answered the door and looked Basil up and down. “What can I do for you Basil?” She could smell hints of vomit on his breath. This had her concerned. “Do you need medicine for your stomach?”

Branch grabbed his crutches and hobbled over to Basil. “What’s going on?”

“I didn’t come here inquiring anything. I just wanted to inform Branch that I think our one-night stand landed me with child. I’d like for him to be a part of the child’s life if possible, but I understand if that will be a problem.” Basil kept a straight face and kept his voice monotone. He hid well the fact that he was upset. He really wanted to be a part of their family but knew River had been a firm no the first time he had asked.

River smiled and pulled Basil into a hug. “This is great news Basil.” She held him and rubbed his back soothingly. She had come to know him, and thought he was a sweetheart, even though he was a bit of a prankster and a brat. “I’m pregnant too. Our babies should be born around the same time.”

“This is wonderful news Basil.” Branch rested his hand on Basil’s belly. He could feel that it was quite enlarged for six weeks along. “Lay down Basil. I think you’re carrying more than one.”

Basil’s heart began to race. He was glad River rejoiced the news, but the idea of having multiples concerned him. If King Macaw got a hold of him it could be even more disastrous if he lost more than one child. He laid down on his back and swallowed hard as he felt both River and Branch inspect his belly.

“I feel two…no three.” Branch looked at Basil. “Holy butterflies, Basil. Multiples must run in your family. They do in mine. I’m a twin, as you’re aware.”

“I feel three too.” River looked up at Basil. She had her concerns. She didn’t think Basil should be alone. One baby was hard enough, but three was going to be a lot for a single father. She began to think on her earlier decision.

“I’m a twin too. Aura is my twin sister.” Basil kept his monotone voice. Triplets wasn’t good news for him. He really hoped King Macaw didn’t find them. He wanted his babies safe.

Branch helped Basil to his feet. He hugged him gently. “Congratulations Basil…”

River stood by them and put her hand on Basil’s belly. She looked at her mate, and then at Basil. She sighed and joined in the hug. “I resent my decline. Basil can be our mate.”

A sense of relief came over Basil, even though he was still nervous about King Macaw. He hugged into River and Branch. “Thank you for letting me become a part of your family. I promise I’m going to protect all of us with my life. I love you both…” A small smile cracked his lips. He felt a little bit better.

“I love you too, Basil. We’ve got this. Everything is going to be just fine.” Branch held his mates and smiled. He was glad that they got to be a family. He couldn’t wait to see the newborns. They were going to have their hands full with four little newborns, but he felt that it was going to be worth it.


	7. A Possible Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Smidge lands at King Peppy’s island.

A few days later, Smidge saw land in the distance. She looked nervous as she made her way towards the bow. “Land ho!” She knew this kingdom. She had stolen from them before and she spent her early childhood there. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that they were going to be angry with her. She gently removed Kiwi from her hair and gave her to Branch. “Please protect her. King Peppy will likely attack. I’ve stolen from them. I don’t want her to die.”

“What?! You didn’t tell me about that!” Branch groaned and tucked the two and a half weeks old into his hair. He hobbled towards his cabin. He went inside and locked the door. “She didn’t tell me that she caused problems with Peppy’s kingdom. I sure hope Queen Goldie talks him down. I want you two to stay here. I’m going to try to talk him down too.” He gently gave Kiwi to River, and then opened and locked the door behind him. He hadn’t seen King Peppy in ten years. He was a child the last time he had gone with Queen Goldie to visit King Peppy’s kingdom. He hoped the older king remembered him. He would certainly remember Queen Goldie.

“Relax Smidge. I’ll talk to him. He wouldn’t know that you stole to keep yourself and your crew safe. It’s going to be alright.” Queen Goldie reassured the worried mother as she watched Smidge pace the deck. She had her hand on her swollen belly. Shimmer had gotten her pregnant five and a half months earlier. She had a couple weeks left of her pregnancy.

“It’s not just that.” Smidge sighed and looked at her. “Some of my crew were born on this island, including myself. I don’t know how I should react if my fathers are still alive.” She walked over to the bow. “I was told I was abandoned because I was ugly. I was only five years old. I barely remember anything from that age and younger.”

“I think your kidnapper was wrong Smidge. You’re a pretty young lady. Don’t believe what they told you.” Goldie gave her a hug. “It’s going to go a lot smoother than you think. I know this kingdom. They’re full of the kindest trolls I have ever met.”

“She’s right. This kingdom is very nice.” Branch hobbled over to their side and looked out. He wondered if Princess Poppy would remember him.

As the ship approached the island, several of the crew got on boats and came towards land. Queen Goldie was on the first boat. When it touched land, she got off and was greeted immediately by King Peppy and Princess Poppy. She stumbled as Poppy plowed into her. She fell into the water with a splash. “Be careful Princess! I’m heavily pregnant...” She groaned and rubbed her bottom.

Branch got off his boat and hobbled over on crutches. His foot was still painful. He hoped once things settled that a surgeon could take a look at his foot. He had a feeling he would require surgery. He watched King Peppy and Princess Poppy. He hoped they wouldn’t attack the pirates. “Hi, King Peppy and Princess Poppy.”

“Long time no see Queen Goldie and…young Branch?” King Peppy barely recognized the young survivalist, since he had grown since the last time he seen him and the young male was gray. “Be careful Poppy, we don’t want her, or the baby hurt.” He helped the younger troll up onto her feet. The thirty-eight-year-old king rubbed sand off Goldie’s glittery skin. “I was getting worried that you and King Shimmer killed over. I haven’t seen any letters in months.” He looked at the pirate’s ship and frowned. He didn’t seem too alarmed, even though he knew this same ship had trolls that had caused him problems before.

Princess Poppy squealed in delight and hugged Queen Goldie. “Sorry for knocking you over. I’m so glad to see you! Where is Silver?!” The eighteen-year-old pink troll looked around for Queen Goldie’s eldest child, Prince Silver. The thirteen-year-old had drowned with his sister and father when the ship sank.

“About that…” Queen Goldie teared up and hugged Princess Poppy to her. “Our ship endured a terrible storm almost seven weeks ago. Only six of us survived the shipwreck. Branch, Sky, Creek, Stream, River, and I are the only survivors.” She broke the hug and cried into her hands. She still felt overwhelming guilt for being the only survivor of her family. She was still gray from head to toe. She missed her husband and children very much. “Captain Smidge and her crew saved our lives six and a half weeks ago.”

King Peppy looked sad. He had her look up. He rested his hand on her baby bump. “I see someone else also survived. Let’s get you settled and resting. You’re going to need your strength. You look like you’re going to have this baby soon.” He took her hand and gently led her towards the village. “You pirates may come too, but I don’t want any trouble from you.”

Smidge looked surprised. “Yes sir.” She got off her boat and followed King Peppy. “Do I have your permission to bring my crew to shore? We’re trying to hide from King Macaw.”

“Yes, you have permission to bring your crew to shore.” King Peppy nodded, before leading Queen Goldie inside his flower pod. He set her up on the couch, before going back outside to watch the rest of the pirate’s crew. He wanted to make sure they didn’t do anything foolish. The idea that the pirates were hiding from King Macaw worried him greatly. Something bad was going on. He could sense it. He had a feeling the war with King Macaw was about to escalate. He had been trying to think of how to counter the evil king, without losing his entire kingdom. Queen Goldie’s latest letters suggested that biological warfare may have also been a factor lately. He hoped that this selfish king wouldn’t win. He was becoming increasingly dangerous the longer he ruled his kingdom.

Branch looked relieved. He got back on a boat to go get his mates. He was glad that Peppy didn’t become hostile.

Smidge went back to the boat and had them head back. She gathered everyone and brought them back to land. She had Kiwi in her arms this time. Her heart raced as she looked around. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do. It had been many years since she had been on this island in good standings, and this time she had a newborn to protect. She was going to protect Kiwi with her life.

“Smidge!” A large troll named Biggie came running towards her. The twenty-one-year-old giant troll had been her best friend when they were kids. He recognized her right away. He hugged her and smiled. “Aww, Smidge! You had a baby!” He gushed over the newborn. He was so glad to see that Smidge was in one piece. “I thought I would never see you again! You can come stay at my house until you settle!” He was squirming with excitement.

Smidge startled badly when Biggie came running over. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he gushed over her newborn. She realized who he was but remained tense. “Hi Biggie. This is Kiwi…” She hugged into him reluctantly. She barely remembered him, but considering she was so young, it was a shock she remembered him at all. She whispered that she wanted her baby safe.

“Alright everyone, let’s let these new trolls settle. It’s going to be a long night for them.” King Peppy ordered his gathering colony. He whispered to his scouts to watch the pirates. He wasn’t going to fully trust them, but so far, they were not being threatening. He hoped this wasn’t some sort of trick. He planned to gather them the next morning to disguises further arrangements. He wanted his colony safe.


	8. Much Needed Medical Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch finally has access to the medical supplies he needs for his foot.

Later that evening, Branch arrived at the medical pod. He talked to one of the head medical trolls. Her name was Dr. Mango. She was a twenty-two-year-old orange troll, with blue green hair that curled at the tips. She had one orange eye and one yellow eye. She was a young doctor but was very successful already in her medical career. She removed Branch’s cast and inspected his foot. She ran some tests on his range of motion, strength, and pain level. She looked up at him when she was done checking his foot. “I need to perform surgery Branch, but I can’t promise that I can save your foot. Do I have your permission to remove it if I find the damages to be too great?”

“Do what you need to do. I’m tired of being in this much pain.” Branch looked over at River and Basil. He knew both were deeply concerned, but this was going to be the best if he was going to be able to help them with their pregnancies and with four little newborn trollings.

“When would you like to do this?” Dr. Mango washed her hands. She had a feeling Branch would want to do it right away.

“Do you have time to do it now? The longer I wait, the harder it’s going to be. Both my mates are a month and a half pregnant. I can’t afford to be down too much longer.” Branch sighed heavily. He was nervous about this surgery.

“Alright, I’ll get you ready.” Mango helped him towards the surgical bay of the medical pod. She helped him onto the bed and gave him a sedative.

Basil remained quiet, but his heart was racing. He was so worried about his mate.

River walked over and gave him a kiss. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.” She walked back over to Basil and sat down beside him. She took his hand and teared up. She was very worried about Branch. She leaned her head on Basil and cried silently. She hoped everything went smoothly for their mate. He had been through a lot in the last month in a half. She wanted everything to smooth out and get better for him.

A few hours, Dr. Mango came out and walked over to the worried couple. “I couldn’t save his foot. There was underlying problems with his bone and soft tissue. I ended up amputating at the knee. He should be OK once he heals and gets use to being without a leg.”

“He’s already been getting used to getting around on one leg. He’s tough. He’ll get through this.” Basil got up and walked towards his mate’s bed. He crawled into it and spooned Branch gently. He held him and closed his eyes. He was worried but was not showing any signs of distress.

“Thank you, Dr. Mango.” River followed Basil. She crawled into the bed with Branch and Basil. She looked worried. She hoped Branch would be OK, even though they knew this might happen.

About an hour later, Branch began to come to. He looked down at his leg stump and groaned. “I had a feeling I would wake up to half a leg.” He closed his eyes and whimpered. He was in a considerable amount of pain.

Dr. Mango walked over and helped him sit up. She gave him something for pain and had him chase it with water. She helped him lay down. “That should help with the pain. It’s a shame we don’t have a healer in this colony. I’m so sorry Branch.”

“Healers are legendary.” Basil whispered. He had only heard of them. Healers were so rare that it was a rare blessing if another troll ever met one.

“We’ll take care of him. Thank you so much for removing that painful foot.” River ran her hand through Branch’s dark gray hair. She knew recovery was going to be a little longer, but at least now Branch could focus on getting better. She wanted him to feel good when the babies arrived. She wanted him to be able to chase the little ones around without being in pain.

Peace remained in the medical pod for the next hour, until a tall white troll by the name of Jaxon came in with Poppy. He had red hands and feet, and a red patch over his right eye. He had worried scarlet colored eyes. “She’s getting sick Mango. I’m worried about her.”

“Jaxon, I’m fine.” Princess Poppy frowned and looked up at her worried mate. She smiled when she saw Branch. “Branch? Did you get your foot fixed?” She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. She couldn’t see that his leg was gone, because of his snuggling mates.

“I lost half that leg, but I’ll be alright.” Branch smiled softly. He could smell vomit on her breath. “How far along are you?” He immediately suspected pregnancy, since she had a very worried mate right next to her.

“She’s not pregnant. She hasn’t gotten married yet.” Dr. Mango frowned and looked at Poppy. She flushed when Poppy blushed. “Oh Poppy, your father is going to kill you.” She checked Poppy’s belly gently. “Poppy…you’re two months pregnant.” She fused her brows and glared at Jaxon. “You two know better…”

Jaxon frowned and put his face into his right hand. “Crap…” He groaned loudly. “I’m the dead one Mango…” He squirmed when he saw Mango glare at him. He knew King Peppy was going to give him a stern talking to, and half the colony was probably going to beat the glitter out of him. They weren’t going to get married for another three months. Princess Poppy would be five months pregnant by then.

River stifled a giggle. “You two better get married. If she’s pregnant, he’s going to find out sooner, rather than later.”

“We have a ceremony coming in a few months. I’m going to have to ask the twins to alter my dress. I’ll be round in the midsection by then.” Poppy took Branch’s hand. “I’ll talk to dad and wait it through. He’ll have to deal. We couldn’t wait any longer.” She blushed and smiled up at Jaxon. “I want Branch to be in the wedding, and he has to heal first.” She caressed his hand. “Maybe by then you will all get your colors back too. It’s going to be alright.” She didn’t look as stressed as Jaxon. She was excited for the newborn heir and couldn’t wait to meet him or her.


	9. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppy establishes rules in hopes that the pirates don’t do anything foolish.

The following morning, after everyone was awake, King Peppy ordered the entire colony to gather by one of the banana trees. He had two plans to follow through with that day. He wanted to set ground rules to make sure that the new colony members knew that he wasn’t going to put up with heartbreak. He also wanted to combine colonies. Even though Queen Goldie’s colony was small, it still was a kingdom of its own. He felt that for her bloodline to continue to be royal standing, he would have to assure that she married him, and became his queen. It was not ideal conditions, considering she had just lost Shimmer less then two months ago, but with her baby due soon, it was the best to assure that her son or daughter became a prince or princess at birth.

Once everyone was gathered, King Peppy looked out at the group and smiled. “Thank you, everyone for coming here today. I wanted to make sure the new colony members knew I had rules, and what they needed to do in order to stay here and to live in peace. First of all, there will be no more stealing. If you need something you need to ask. Ideally you will work for what you need, but if you can’t we will work out a deal. Secondly, I don’t want anyone killing anyone else. Murder or even attempted murder will be punishable by banishment or death. Thirdly, I want everyone to get along. I’ve established this kingdom on trust and love, and so far, our peaceful approach has worked in our favor. Furthermore, I don’t want my colony members treating the pirates like they are our enemy. I want to remind you that Aura, Basil, Smidge, and a handful of other pirates were born and then kidnapped from this island when they were children. Treat them like they are your family, because some of them are your family.” He glanced at Poppy, and then motioned her towards Smidge. He wanted her over by them. “Get Smidge, Goldie wants her.” He continued to list off rules that he wished for them to follow.

Smidge watched on silently. She was in the very back, with tiny Kiwi latched to a breast. She looked up when she heard her name and gasped when she saw Princess Poppy walking towards her. She was barely paying attention, because Kiwi had decided that that moment was the best moment to fuss for a meal. She thought she had been caught for not paying attention. An overwhelming sense of guilt and fear crossed her, not for her own safety, but for the safety of Kiwi. She shot a glare towards Poppy, expressing to the young princess that she was going to protect her newborn child.

“Why are you all the way back here?” Princess Poppy gently led Smidge towards the front. “There is no need to be shy. Besides, Queen Goldie has requested your presence.”

“Why do I need to be up there with her?” Smidge looked and felt tense was she was dragged towards the front. She had a baby latched to her breast. She wasn’t necessarily capable to doing much at that moment.

As they approached the front, Poppy stopped by the banana tree and smiled at her father.

King Peppy smiled at them. “Without further rule setting, I wanted to make an announcement. Queen Goldie and I will be getting married immediately to combine both kingdoms. Sir Jaxon, and Captain Smidge will be our right-hand man and woman to witness this union. Jaxon has been my trusted scout for more than a few years, and Queen Goldie informed me that Captain Smidge had saved her colony and been a great protector for the last month in a half. Smidge? Come over here please? I just want you to put your hand on Queen Goldie’s hand.” He smiled at Jaxon, whom was already over there standing by him.

Smidge walked over to King Peppy. She gently shifted her arms, so she had a free hand. She placed her tiny hand on top of Goldie’s hand. She looked up when Peppy gently moved his hand under Goldie’s hand.

Jaxon put his hand under Peppy’s hand, sandwiching the marrying couple’s hands between his hand and Smidge’s hand.

“With the hands of these two trusted protectors, we do thy wed.” King Peppy and Queen Goldie chanted at the same time. Since there was no established royal elder to marry them, this was the way it was going to have to be, until Poppy turned twenty-one and was old enough to give them a traditional ceremony. The new couple faced the crowd and held hands. It wasn’t a marriage based off of love, but they were now bound by matrimony. No one could ever argue that Queen Goldie was no longer a royal leader.

“Thank you, for your help Smidge.” Queen Goldie gave the young mother a hug. “Relax and breathe. I told you everyone here is very friendly. It’s going to be alright.”

“I want my daughter safe.” Smidge gently put her daughter over her shoulder and patted her little back so she could burp. She looked uneasy. She glanced at Princess Poppy and future Prince Jaxon. She could see that they were deeply in love with each other. A sense of envy filled her. She didn’t think she would ever feel loved like that. She had had it drilled into her at a young age that she was ugly and unwanted.

Jaxon smiled at Smidge and walked over. “Princess Poppy and I would love to have you over for lunch today Smidge. A celebration for helping with the marriage, and so we can get to know you. Queen Goldie has told us you’re a great leader. We want to hear about your travels.”

Smidge’s eyes went wide. She shot a glare at Queen Goldie, whom just smiled ear to ear. She glanced at Jaxon and frowned. “I need to find a babysitter.”

“I can take care of that. My milk is starting to come in, so she’ll be just fine.” Queen Goldie gently took Kiwi out of Smidge’s arms. She knew that with her milk coming in, she was likely going to have her baby in the next couple of days. She was glad they got there in time. “Take the day off Smidge. I’ve got her.”

Smidge let out a whimper and reached up to take Kiwi back. “She’s not ready to be away from me that long!” She was the one that wasn’t ready. “What if she gets fussy?!”

“I’ve had two babies Smidge. I know what to do.” Goldie gently nudged the worried mother towards Princess Poppy and young Jaxon. She wanted Smidge to make friends.

Smidge frowned and turned to Jaxon. She hung her head and stared at her feet. “I’m ready to have lunch.” She clenched her fists. She was going to figure out a way to get Queen Goldie back for this one. She wasn’t a happy camper.

“Alright, let’s go have lunch.” Jaxon walked over to Poppy and took her hand. He led them towards their flower pod. He had a feeling Smidge was going to be tense the whole time. He didn’t blame her for being protective. He was the same way with his family.

Goldie watched them go, and then leaned lightly on Peppy. She wasn’t in love with him, but she needed the support. She looked forward to having a father figure around for her baby. She knew this was going to be the best for her little one.


	10. More Then Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge gets to know the future king and queen.

Once they were at Poppy’s home, Jaxon set up to make lunch. He busied himself in the kitchen but kept his ears alert to what Poppy was doing. The young father was nervous about her unborn pod. He was a few of years older than Poppy at twenty-one years old. He was glad he was still alive. Poppy had told her father right away that she was pregnant. King Peppy took the news well, despite the fact they broke rules. Peppy was just glad that Poppy was happy.

Smidge stood by the entrance to their flower pod. She was so used to being the boss of everyone, but now she was no longer the troll in charge. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She was especially uncomfortable being away from Kiwi. She glanced around and noticed that they kept their flower pod clean and well kept. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at the door. She didn’t think they would like her company.

“Take a seat Smidge.” Poppy walked over to a couch and patted the cushion of the couch. She smiled warmly at the timid dwarf. She had a feeling Smidge was nervous, even though she only got a blank look for the young mother.

Smidge walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at her feet and swallowed hard. She hadn’t heard some of the rules. She was still worried she would be in trouble. She was afraid to tell them that she missed some of the rules when she was taking care of Kiwi.

“I have pictures of us when we were toddlers. Your fathers loved you so much.” Poppy grabbed a box of pictures. She pulled some out and began going through them. “We were playmates as kids. I don’t remember anything, because I was only three when you were kidnapped. Apparently, we were partners in crime.” She let out a giggle when she found one of them covered in flour. “Dad said your fathers left shortly after you were kidnapped. They never returned. We’re all very sure they died while looking for you. I’m so sorry.”

“I was told my fathers abandoned me for being ugly and unwanted.” Smidge glanced at the photos and watched as Poppy went through them. She perked up when she saw one with Biggie. “Biggie is so nice. He let me sleep in his bed last night. It was so soft…” She didn’t think she deserved all this nice treatment.

“You’re not ugly and you were very wanted.” Poppy frowned at that comment. “Biggie is a sweetheart.” She found one with Smidge’s fathers. She gave it to Smidge. “You can keep this one.”

Smidge looked at the photo and teared up. There was a yellow troll with blue hair, hugging her between a green dwarf troll that had green hair. She quickly wiped her tears away. She couldn’t be caught showing that she was upset. She didn’t want to be in trouble. “I wish I could remember them.”

“You were so little Smidge. Don’t feel bad for not remembering. You had to have gone through a lot.” Poppy sighed and gave her a hug. “I’m so glad you’re back. I haven’t talked to Basil or Aura yet, but they were a little older when they were kidnapped. Their mother is still alive, but their father disappeared while searching for them too.”

“Yeah, they told me about their parents.” Smidge hugged Poppy, and then leaned into her as Poppy continued to look through pictures. She was slowly starting to relax.

Once Jaxon was done with lunch, he brought it out to them. It was a stir fry with vegetables, fish, and pineapple. He sat at the couch next to Poppy and ate quietly. They didn’t normally eat on couch, but with Poppy looking through photos, he didn’t want to make her move.

Poppy began to devour it. “So good. I love pineapple.”

Smidge ate quietly. She watched Jaxon curiously. He seemed concerned. She wondered why.

“You hate pineapple. You usually give it to me.” Jaxon chuckled and tried to steal a bite. He gasped when she pushed his hand away. “I would have added more if you told me you wanted it.” He was hoping to get her pineapple.

“You’re going to have to add more next time. So good.” Poppy polished off the bowl. She sat it aside and rested her hand on her belly. “Thank you…” She gave Jaxon a kiss and giggled when he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Smidge blushed and looked down at her bowl. She wasn’t sure how to feel about them making out next to her.

Jaxon broke the kiss and smiled at her. “Are you still hungry?”

“Not really. I better stop, or I’ll end up hugging the toilet again.” Poppy turned to Smidge and frowned when she realized Smidge looked uncomfortable. “Are you alright?”

“Just a little jealous…” Smidge said honestly. She went back to eating. She didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Don’t you have a husband?” Jaxon assumed she had a mate, since she had a newborn baby.

Poppy blushed. “I’m sorry Smidge. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’ve never had a mate.” Smidge put her bowl aside and frowned. “I’m too hideous.”

“Says who?! You’re stunning. Whoever told you that was lying to you.” Jaxon suddenly looked angry. 

“How did Kiwi come to be?” Poppy suddenly looked very confused and concerned.

“I was punished for not meeting quota about six months ago.” Smidge gasped when she was suddenly hugged by them both. She looked between them. She wasn’t used to this much affection.

“I’m so sorry that a jerk hurt you. Is he dead?” Jaxon wanted to kill this jerk. No one ever deserved to be raped.

Poppy didn’t let Smidge go. She couldn’t imagine the fear and pain Smidge had to have been through.

“No, he’s not dead.” Smidge frowned and closed her eyes. She buried her face into Poppy’s dress. She liked how the loving embrace felt.

“I’m going to go kill him.” Jaxon got off the couch and headed for the door.

“Whoa! Jaxon! Hold up! You’re not just leaving…” Poppy got up and rushed towards him. She grabbed his hand and frowned. “I need you here. Please stay…” Tears filled Poppy’s eyes. She didn’t want to lose him. “You don’t even know where this jerk lives.”

Smidge was taken back by Jaxon’s reaction. She didn’t think she was worth all that fuss.

“You have a good point Poppy. If he ever lays a hand on you again Smidge, I’ll kill him personally. No one deserves to be hurt.” Jaxon walked over to the dishes and went to take care of them. He wanted to tear Smidge’s rapist to shreds, but for now he was going to take his temper out on the dishes. Thankfully they were wood or plastic dishes.

“Jaxon is very protective.” Poppy settled back onto the couch and hugged Smidge. “I know nothing can take back that you’ve been hurt, but just know that we won’t let that happen again.”

“Why put so much fuss over it? You two don’t know me.” Smidge looked so confused. She hugged Poppy back and sighed.

“I don’t remember you, but Jaxon does. You two were close friends.” Poppy pulled out a picture of Smidge and Jaxon playing tag. “This is one of his favorite pictures of you.”

It started coming back to Smidge. She frowned and looked towards the kitchen. “Now that you show me that picture, I do remember him. He said when we grew up, we would get married.”

“Yeah, he was devastated when you got kidnapped.” Poppy sighed and ran her hand through Smidge’s long blue green hair. “You shouldn’t be alone raising Kiwi. If you would like, we can open our home to you and Kiwi.”

Smidge looked up at her. “I might take you up on that offer.” She leaned into Poppy’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. She was nervous but was glad she still had friends in this life. She had done a lot of things she regret. She wanted to make her life better, for her daughter.

Jaxon finished up with the dishes. “Let’s get you settled into our spare room.” He headed out the door and towards Biggie’s home to collect her things.

“I don’t have much.” Smidge got up and followed him.

For the next hour, all of Smidge’s things were moved from Biggie’s to Poppy and Jaxon’s. She was a little wary, but she did let them move her stuff around. She sat on her bed once everything was moved and sighed heavily. She wasn’t sure what to do now. Goldie had her baby for the rest of the day.

“You don’t have much, clothing wise. You’d be so pretty in a dress.” Poppy went through her clothes. She looked at Smidge and smiled. “I’ll talk to Satin and Chenille about making you some clothes.”

“I’m not that pretty.” Smidge looked at her hands. She had scars on her skin, and everyone before she encountered Queen Goldie thought she was ugly. She didn’t realize that it was her personality and stealing that they hadn’t liked.

“You are too.” Poppy sat down beside her and smiled at her. “Good luck convincing me otherwise.”

Smidge blushed and looked away. “I don’t believe it.”

“I do.” Poppy had her look up at her. “You’re beautiful.” She looked up when Jaxon came in. “Isn’t she?”

“Absolutely gorgeous. Competes with my beautiful fiancé.” Jaxon walked over and kissed Poppy. 

Poppy purred and rubbed his chest. “Let’s let her settle. I want a nap.” She got up and walked away with a smile on her face.

Jaxon watched her go and smiled. He turned to Smidge. “Relax and settle in. I’ll be next door if you need anything.” He headed next door to join his wife in bed.

“Alright, have a good nap.” Smidge watched him go, and then laid down on her back. She looked at the ceiling and let out a soft sigh. She wasn’t so sure about this. It was clear Poppy, and Jaxon were a happy couple. She didn’t want to cause a rift between them. She was deep in thought when she suddenly heard a loud moan. Her eyes went wide. They didn’t go to bed to take a nap; they had gone to bed to have sex. She frowned and looked towards their room. She wished she had love like that. She walked over to their door slowly. She leaned on the side of the frame and sighed softly.

Poppy got up shortly after and hurried for the door. She opened it and bolted for the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet and groaned. It appeared to be a false alarm.

Jaxon wasn’t far behind her. “Feeling nauseous again sweetheart?”

Smidge barely got out of the way in time. She watched the two nude trolls as they went into the bathroom. She was blushing brightly now. She had seen Jaxon’s erect package. She liked what she saw. She walked over to the bathroom door and looked at her feet. “Are you alright Princess Poppy?”

Poppy took a swallow of anti-nausea medicine and smiled at Smidge. “Yeah, I’m alright. Morning sickness…”

“Poppy is having a baby in about four months.” Jaxon smiled softly and rubbed Poppy’s back.

“Congratulations…” Smidge backed away. “I’ll leave you two alone. Enjoy yourselves.” She headed for her room. She went inside and curled up in the bed. She was envious.

Poppy watched her go and frowned. She looked up at Jaxon. “She’s so sad. Can we keep her, Jaxon?”

“That’s up to her, Poppy. She’s had a really crappy past. She might not be ready for it.” Jaxon thought Smidge was beautiful, but he didn’t want to scare her away.

“Let’s go ask her if she wants to play. She doesn’t have to stay if she doesn’t want to.” Poppy walked towards Smidge’s room. She opened the door and blushed when she saw that Smidge was naked below the waist and appeared have been in the middle of masturbating. “We turn you on?” She walked over to Smidge with a huge smile on her face. This was going a lot smoother then she expected.

Smidge blushed and sat up. She covered herself and looked down. “Sorry…”

Jaxon stayed outside her room for now. He was so worried he would scare her. He listened to them talk.

“Sorry for what? Pleasuring yourself after seeing us naked? We should be the ones apologizing to you.” Poppy smiled at her.

Smidge flushed brightly and glanced up at her. “I don’t mind. You’re very pretty.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Poppy let out a giggle.

“No…” Smidge lied through her teeth. She glanced at the door. “Jaxon is handsome too. You two are so lucky to have each other. Beautiful on the outside and in the inside, too.”

“I think you’re flirting.” Poppy giggled and reached closer to Smidge. She was horny and could see that Smidge was interested. She began kissing the young mother.

Smidge gasped and returned the kiss. She soon broke it and looked into her eyes. “I’m going to ruin your relationship.”

“Now, why would you do that?” Jaxon looked in and looked between them curiously.

“I just kissed her. She returned it.” Poppy giggled and gave Smidge another kiss.

Smidge flushed and returned the kiss. She watched as Jaxon moved closer. She looked a little wary. She didn’t want to cause problems for them. 

Jaxon walked over to the bed and pulled Smidge in for a kiss next. “Mmm…she’s a good kisser…”

Poppy giggled and nibbled on his neck as he kissed Smidge.

Smidge closed her eyes and kissed him back. She was pleasantly surprised. She removed her shirt and tossed her shorts aside. She realized there was nothing to fear.

Jaxon groaned and kissed her along her neck and chest. He stopped and began to suckle on her breast. His tongue was met with milk, but he didn’t mind. He liked this a lot. He began rubbing her vulva gently.

Poppy rubbed herself and began to kiss Smidge. She was glad Smidge was into this too.

Smidge whined with pleasure and curled her toes. She kissed Poppy and moaned when Jaxon began to rub her vulva. “Feels so good.”

Jaxon repositioned and pushed his length into Smidge. He held her close and began to thrust. “Oh my god, Smidge…” He couldn’t reach to kiss her, so he had Poppy look up. He kissed her hungrily as he thrust into Smidge.

Poppy giggled and kissed him back. She rubbed Smidge’s breasts as she kissed her mate hungrily.

Smidge moaned loudly as Jaxon pounded into her. She held onto the blanket and whimpered. “That feels so good!” She hoped this was permanent. She really liked this.

The two of them mated for several hours, before settling down on the kitchen floor. They had claimed several rooms in the flower pod, before they were too tired to continue. Poppy and Jaxon had Smidge sandwiched between them. They had already talking about keeping her and Kiwi forever. They were very pleased with their new mate. She was worth it.


	11. A Busy Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Goldie has a busy day with little Kiwi.

While Smidge was busy with her new mates, Queen Goldie was busy herself. Not long after settling down in the flower pod with Kiwi, Goldie felt the first of her contractions. A groan escaped her. If she knew she was going to go into labor while babysitting, she wouldn’t have volunteered. She decided to bare through it though, so that Smidge could have a day to relax. She knew how exhausting it was to be a new mother. She couldn’t imagine being a single mother like Smidge was enduring. She began setting up for the birth. She had done this two time before and knew the drill. She settled down on the couch and laid Kiwi on her chest. She had placed plastic and a few towels under her. She recalled how messy birth was. She let Kiwi nurse. She focused on the tiny infant. She didn’t want to think about the pain she was in. She had a lower pain tolerance.

King Peppy came into the flower pod two hours later. He had just made his rounds to make sure everyone was settling in OK, and to make sure that his colony was happy and comfortable. He smiled at Queen Goldie and walked over to her. He could see by the painful expression and the sweat on her brow that she had been hard at work while he was gone. “Are you in labor?”

Queen Goldie nodded slowly. She gently gave Kiwi to him and checked herself. “It won’t be much longer. Oh god…” She put her head back and cried during the next contraction. Once it eased, she rested her head back and breathed. “It hurts so badly Peppy…”

King Peppy smiled at the infant. He gently tucked her into his hair, and then went to grab some towels and a small blanket. He returned and took Queen Goldie’s hand. “You’re so brave.” He recalled the heart break he felt when his queen had died years ago when she had died having Poppy. He hoped that this would go way smoother for Queen Goldie.

Queen Goldie squeezed his hand during the next contraction. She had tears in her eyes as she began to push. She hollered in pain as her baby began to make its way out of her. She let go of Peppy’s hand when she felt her baby’s head come out. She reached down and caught him as he came out. She pulled him onto her chest and helped King Peppy clean him. She smiled when the little one began to cry. “Hello son…” She breathed hard and looked up at Peppy. “I had a little boy who looks just like me.” She sniffled and rubbed his back soothingly. “I’m your mama Goldie. Your daddy would have loved you. I’m going to name you Citrine. It was what he wanted to name you if you came out a gold colored boy…”

“He’s beautiful Goldie.” King Peppy helped her set the newborn up to nurse. Once he was latched, he covered them with the blanket to warm up. He got to work cleaning up the mess. “I want you to rest and bond with him. He’s so lovely.” He was excited to have another baby around. He had wanted a large family, but he had never recovered from losing his wife, so Poppy had been his only child.

Queen Goldie watched him clean up. She burped her newborn son once he was done. She held him close and smiled at him. “I think he might get Shimmer’s light blue eyes. They’re so light colored.” She hoped Citrine would get something for his daddy. She sighed tiredly and offered her arm. “I can take Kiwi back.”

King Peppy gently handed Kiwi over. “Oh wow, she’s smaller than him, even though he is younger.”

“She was even smaller when she came out of Smidge two and a half weeks ago. She’s an adorable bean.” Queen Goldie had the two infants snuggle. She mused at the fact that they were both glittery and cute. “Smidge would probably kill me if I suggested they became a couple.” She had no idea that Smidge had mated with Poppy and Jaxon. They would soon be related by marriage.

“They’re too young to think about that, but play dates are definitely in order.” King Peppy chuckled. He finished cleaning, and then took Citrine away. He went to set him up in a diaper. He returned him to his mama and sat down beside her. “You did a great job Goldie.”

Goldie leaned into him and smiled. “Thank you for helping me Peppy.” She was tired, but Citrine was worth it. She couldn’t wait to watch him grow. He was going to be fiercely protected after she had lost her mate, eldest son, and daughter during the shipwreck. She didn’t want anything to happen to her sweet little bean.


	12. A Bad Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new troll shows up to the island with a couple of little kids.

Peace remained on the island for two months. Everyone was getting along, and trolls were starting to settle in nicely. They were a month away from a royal wedding, and Princess Poppy had talked to the twins. She had arranged it so that Smidge had lots of new clothes and had them preparing a wedding dress for Smidge. She was going to be married to her too. Everyone was excited for the royal trio.

The peace got interrupted by an eighteen-year-old green troll, with yellow hair and green eyes when she landed on the island. Her name was Kara. She was riding on a blue macaw. She had two trollings with her. Both were horribly injured and frightened. “I need help!” She cried out. She had injured these two children by beating them but was trying to sound upset. She wanted them to feel sorry for her, so she could investigate the island. She suspected that Captain Smidge was on this island. She had seen her ship anchored nearby.

Saffron was a red trolling with orange colored hair. He had a red eye and an orange eye. He was five years old and holding onto his two-year-old sister. He had a broken arm and a broken jaw. He looked frightened. He couldn’t talk because of his broken jaw.

Scarlet was a dark red glitter troll, with purple and lavender two-toned hair. She had a pink eye and a red eye. She was conscious but dazed from a head injury. She had a fractured skull and a broken leg.

Dr. Mango heard the call for help. She came out and hurried over to Kara. She could see that the two babies were hurt. “Follow me.” She gently picked the little girl up, since she was in the worst condition. She hurried into the medical pod. She sat the baby girl down and began checking her head to toe. She set up fluids for the little one and gave her gentle pain killers. She then turned her attention to the boy when Kara came in with him. “What happened?”

“They fell off my bird by accident.” Kara frowned and looked towards Scarlet. “Are they going to be OK?”

Saffron glared at Kara. He knew she was lying but couldn’t voice it. He hurried over to Scarlet’s bed the moment Kara let him go. He whimpered in pain as he made his way onto the bed. He cried out in agony when he jarred his arm. Tears ran down his cheeks as he snuggled up beside his little sister. He was protective of her and was very worried about her.

Dr. Mango helped him into the bed, and then checked him over. She gave him pain killers too. “She’s got a broken leg and fractured skull. He’s got a broken arm and fractured jaw. They’re going to need to stay here for several days to recover.” She went to the window and poked her head out. “King Peppy!” She called him. She didn’t want to leave Kara alone with these babies. She didn’t believe that these trollings fell. They looked beaten. They had bruises all over their bodies.

King Peppy heard Dr. Mango. He had been over by the blue macaw. He loved parrots and was talking to the friendly young bird. He walked into the medical pod. “What’s going on?”

“You’re the king here? My name is Princess Kara. I was travelling when I came across these two abandoned children. They accidently fell off my blue macaw. I saw your island and brought them here right away.” Kara offered her hand to shake. 

Dr. Mango pointed the two little ones out and then whispered to him that she suspected abuse. She got to work setting the girl’s broken leg and putting a splint on her since she had had time for the pain killers to kick in.

Scarlet let out a cry of pain. She clung to her brother and trembled in fear as urine covered the bed pad that was under her. She was still dazed and confused. “Mama…hurts…”

Saffron frowned when he felt the warm urine making contact with his skin. He put his hand down and held himself. He had already been holding it for some time, and it suddenly was harder to keep from peeing himself. Being wet was stimulating him. Tears ran down his cheeks and he began to wail as he wet his shorts. His wails got louder because he was in a lot of pain and was petrified that they would beat him too for having an accident.

King Peppy fused his brow. After seeing them wail, he was suspicious too. “Let’s go settle you down in a flower pod. They’re going to need to stay here for a least a few days.” He grabbed her hand and led her out. He wasn’t going to let her near those babies again.

“Don’t worry sweet peas. I’ll be back to check on you later.” Kara waved to them as she was led away. She pretended to care that they were upset. “Those poor kids have been through so much. I wish they hadn’t fallen.”

“It’s alright sweetheart. She’s gone.” Dr. Mango began cleaning up from their accidents. She was very gentle and mindful of their painful injuries. She looked deeply concerned.

Scarlet and Saffron remained clung to each other. Both were confused and frightened.

King Peppy walked over to his daughter’s flower pod. He knocked on the door and smiled when Jaxon answered the door. “I’ve got a job for you Jaxon. Can you take care of this young lady while I help Dr. Mango for a little while?”

Jaxon nodded and motioned Kara in. “Absolutely. We were about to settle down for dinner.”

Kara stepped inside and looked around. She smirked when she saw Smidge. This was the troll she was looking for.

King Peppy grabbed Jaxon’s hand and pulled him closer. “Keep an eye on her and report to me immediately if she does anything suspicious. She came in with two injured trollings that appear to be beaten.” He left to talk to his scouts. He had a feeling Kara was a part of King Macaw’s colony. Most trolls were not this mean. He wanted to prepare for war. Kara’s appearance wasn’t good news.

Jaxon went back inside. He watched Kara as he finished setting up for dinner. He was worried about his future wives, Poppy’s baby, and adoptive daughter. He hoped Kara left them all alone. He wasn’t going to take well to any of them getting hurt. He had plans of keeping a close eye on Kara.


	13. Freaked Out Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge’s worst nightmare comes true.

Smidge was in the middle of changing Kiwi’s diaper when she spotted Princess Kara coming in. She flushed and quickly finished changing her daughter. She tucked her into her hair, and then rushed towards the bathroom. She didn’t feel good, and Kara was the last troll she wanted to face right now. She got to the bathroom and went to close the door. She gasped when Kara grabbed the door before she could close it.

Kara had followed Smidge, and quickly grabbed the door. She forced her way in, and then turned and locked the door. She pinned Smidge to the wall and smirked. “Long time no see. Where the hell have you been?! You were due to check in a couple of months ago!”

Jaxon had noticed and followed them to the door. He tried to go in and found the door locked. “What are you doing in there with Smidge?!” He was highly suspicious and freaked out.

Smidge widened her eyes when Kara shoved her into the wall. Instead of answering, she began to fight back. She had a baby to protect. She was horrified that Kara was this close to her infant daughter. She punched, kicked, and whacked with her hair.

Kara growled and began to chock Smidge. She was livid. “You’re going to pay for this!” She twisted Smidge’s arm so hard that it broke. She began punching her angrily. “I should kill you for your actions!” She heard Kiwi fuss. She grabbed her out of Smidge’s hair. “What do you have here?!” She held her by her arm and looked her over. “Holy shit, she looks like my father. Why is she so fucking tiny?!”

Kiwi’s arm dislocated at the elbow. She let out a loud scream, before crying loudly. She whacked Kara with her hair. She was an angry baby.

Jaxon didn’t like what he was hearing in the bathroom. He kicked down the door and forced his way into bathroom and grabbed Kiwi before Kara did any more damage. He gave her to Smidge, and then began dragging Kara out the door. “Poppy! Smidge needs help!”

Smidge had a look of horror on her face. Her baby got hurt. She held her close as tears ran down her cheeks. She was in a lot of pain but was afraid to make any noises, not that she could because of her throat injury.

Kiwi cried in Smidge’s arm. She was trembling with fear. Kara had frightened her.

Poppy got into the bathroom and helped Smidge to her feet. She led her towards the medical pod. She looked worried and alarmed.

“Let me go!” Kara spat at Jaxon. “She’s a thief! I need to kill her!”

“She was forced to steal! You had no right to hurt her or her baby! What the hell is your problem?!” Jaxon snapped angrily. He pinned Kara down. “I need help right now!” He didn’t have any weapons on him, or he would have already killed her. He was beyond livid.

King Peppy came running over. “What happened?!” He looked worried. He hadn’t even been gone that long.

“I was killing that bitch! She stole from me!” Kara lied. She was livid that she got caught, even thought she was being arrogant.

“She hurt Smidge and Kiwi! I want her dead! God damn it! She’s just a tiny baby!” Jaxon spat angrily. He sneered when Kara squirmed under his weight.

King Peppy pulled out his knife. “I will not put up with someone who hurts innocent children. Kill her Jaxon.” He gave the knife to the angry father. He was going to let him kill Kara. He didn’t want her harming anyone else.

“You’re all going to pay for your ignorance! You’ll see!” Kara growled angrily.

Jaxon took the knife and stabbed Kara in the heart. He watched as she died under his weight. Once she was gone, he got up, and hurried towards the medical pod. He was very worried about Smidge and Kiwi.

In the medical pod, Poppy was beside Smidge’s bed. She was very worried. She looked up when Jaxon came in. “She’s hurt badly Jaxon.” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Smidge was having some trouble breathing. She kept an eye on Kiwi, who was in a cradle next to her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt like she failed her daughter. She tried to swallow but was having a hard time because of her injury. She had been given light sedatives, to help calm her down. She soon became sleepy but remained conscious.

Dr. Mango was working on getting Smidge stable first. She put oxygen on her, to help her breathe easier. She then worked on setting her arm and splinting it. Once she got Smidge stable, she turned to Kiwi. She gently flexed the two-and-a-half-month old’s arm back into place, and then held her arm to her chest, so she didn’t reinjure it.

Kiwi was crying loudly. She whacked Dr. Mango with her hair and tried to move her painful arm. Her cheeks were flushed maroon in frustration. She slowly calmed down and suckled on her other fist. She wanted to comfort nurse.

“I’m so sorry Smidge.” Jaxon sat down beside her and gently ran his hand through her long hair. He looked at Dr. Mango. “Is she going to live?” Tears filled his eyes at the thought of losing Smidge. She didn’t look good right now. “Is Kiwi OK?” He could see that the little one was in less danger then her mother.

Poppy put her face into her hands and began to sob. She was petrified that she might lose Smidge.

“She should be OK with time. She’ll need to stay here for several days to recover. Her unborn babies seem to be OK too.” Dr. Mango gave a pacifier to Kiwi, and then swaddled her so she wouldn’t move her arm too much.

“She’s pregnant?! Oh my god…” Jaxon looked very worried now. Tears ran down his cheeks as he caressed his mate’s cheek gently. He was so worried about her and their unborn babies.

Poppy sniffled and rested her hand on Smidge’s belly. “I’m so scared.” She gently rubbed Smidge’s pod. She could feel that it was slightly enlarged. “How many is she carrying?”

“I felt two.” Dr. Mango held Kiwi while she calmed down. “Where is Kara?”

“I assured she died.” Jaxon sniffled and gave Smidge a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m so sorry Smidge.” He felt at fault for her injuries. He was warned to keep an eye on Kara.

Smidge began to doze off, despite the pain she was in. Her last thoughts as she dozed was that she was glad her babies were OK. She already planned to never let any of her babies ever get hurt again, for as long as she lived.


	14. Worried Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several worried trolls go to visit Smidge at the medical pod.

For the next three hours, Smidge remained unconscious. Her breathing was still raspy and labored. When she woke up once again, she winced and cracked her eyes open. She had a full bladder. She tried to get up but was pinned down by Poppy. She went to swing to hit but stopped herself before she made contact with Poppy. She frowned and let out a weak whimper. She put her uninjured arm down and held herself. She really didn’t want to pee on herself.

“Hold on Smidge. We’re going to get you something to pee in.” Poppy gently held Smidge down. She didn’t want Smidge to hurt herself, and right now, her breathing was far too labored to risk moving around.

Dr. Mango walked over with a bed pan. She began to pull Smidge’s panties down, which resulted in a hard whap from Smidge. “I’m trying to help you Smidge.”

“I’ll do it.” Jaxon gently removed her panties and lifted her bottom. He put the bed pan under her. He covered her up so she could pee as privately as possible.

Smidge glared at Dr. Mango. Her angry gaze shifted to Jaxon when he did it instead. She slowly shook her head. She could see that there were other trolls in the room. She didn’t think anyone else should be seeing her private area. She flushed when urine began to fill the pan. She couldn’t hold it and couldn’t comfortably ask someone to carry her to the bathroom. She looked away and sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. “Mm…” She whispered that she was in a lot of pain. Her voice was raspy.

“I’m so sorry Smidge.” King Peppy was beside Poppy. He felt guilty for letting Kara into their home. He wasn’t looking at her so that she could have privacy. He was worried about her.

Dr. Mango gave her something for pain, and then waited for her to finish going pee.

Once Smidge was done, Jaxon cleaned her and covered her up. He went to take care of the pan.

Basil walked over to the beside and gently touched Smidge’s face. He frowned, feeling that she was crying. He reached down and gave her a gentle hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you Captain Smidge. If I was there, I wouldn’t have let you get hurt. Unlike Jaxon…” He growled when Branch smacked his butt. “What?! I wouldn’t have let it happen!”

“You don’t know what happened Basil!” Branch glared at his mate. He was in a chair next to King Peppy. He wasn’t amused that Basil was blaming Jaxon. This was Kara’s fault, and no one else.

“Please don’t Basil…” Poppy teared up and began to cry into her hands. She was very stressed out.

Jaxon already felt very guilty about what happened. This only made him feel worse. He cleaned up the pan and walked back over. “I didn’t move fast enough.”

Smidge shoved Basil off of her with her hair. She glared at him and whispered for him to go away. She winced when she moved her arm. She sniffled and began to cough. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her throat hurt badly.

Dr. Mango propped her up so she could breathe easier. She shooed Basil away and frowned. “I know you’re all worried, but she needs to rest. It’s time for everyone to go.”

Basil growled angrily. He stormed away. He wasn’t happy that Smidge was hurt. He had spent his entire time as a captive living with her. To them, they were close friends. He didn’t want to leave, but respected Dr. Mango’s authority. He wanted Smidge safe.

Branch and River followed him out the door. King Peppy wasn’t far behind them.

Smidge watched them go. She groaned and looked at Jaxon. She mouthed that she loved him. She wished that talking wasn’t so hard. She wanted him to know she didn’t blame him for what happened. Kara was a jerk.

Jaxon watched everyone go, and then began to cry into his hands. He didn’t want to cry in front of everyone.

Poppy snuggled up to Jaxon and sniffled. “We love you Smidge. Please feel better soon.”

Kiwi began to cry. She was hungry, and no longer wanted her pacifier.

Dr. Mango walked over to her, picked her up, and sat her up to nurse off Smidge. Normally she didn’t like newborns nursing when a mother was injured, because the pain killers would make the baby sleepy, but in this case, it was going to help Kiwi with her own pain. She set her up to nurse and held her for Smidge.

Smidge looked down at her daughter. She gently put her hand on her daughter’s cheek and caressed her cheek gently. She was so glad that Kiwi was OK. She was very worried about her baby girl.


	15. Little Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy makes a horrific discovery.

For the next several hours, King Peppy worked on figuring out where the parents were of the two young trollings that were in the medical pod. He wanted to make sure Saffron and Scarlet were reunited with their parents. The search didn’t last very long, before one of the scouts returned to the island stating he found two trolls on a boat nearby. Both had been shot by arrows and were dead. They matched colors of the two young trollings. King Peppy arranged so that they would be brought to shore and buried.

As morning rose the next day, discussion of who would raise the two orphans began. It would have to be someone who was patient and understanding. These two little ones had their worlds turned upside down very quickly. Both were frightened and jumpy. King Peppy wanted to make sure that they were sent to the right family.

River was in the medical pod to work a shift. She had talked to King Peppy and told him maybe. She wanted to talk to Branch and Basil. She had already fallen in love with the two little ones. She was very patient with them and made sure they were treated well. Feeding Saffron had been tricky, since his jaw was broken. He was going to need surgery to fix his mouth. She slowly fed him hot cereal, mixed with coconut milk and sweetened with banana. 

Saffron got it all over himself, since it was hard to close his mouth, but he felt a lot better after his stomach was full. He ended up falling asleep in her lap. It was the first time he had fallen asleep since arriving.

River was afraid to move. She looked over at Smidge and smiled softly. It was time to give her medicine for pain. “I’ll be over there shortly Smidge. Just need to figure out how to move him without hurting or waking him.”

“I’ve got it.” Jaxon got up and went to administer pain medication for Smidge. He had been watching, and knew how much to give her, without giving her too much because of their twins and Kiwi, because she was nursing.

Smidge smiled softly. She could see that River was being so gentle and understood the desire not to scare an already petrified child. She would have done the same thing. She was in a lot of pain and had a long way to go, but it was clear that she was a fighter, and was going to make it through these injuries and make a full recovery.

Scarlet woke up and looked around. She saw that her brother wasn’t beside her. She whimpered and sat up. She looked around and reached towards River when she saw that she had Saffron. She wanted to be with her brother.

River felt torn. She didn’t want to wake Saffron, but Scarlet wanted to be with him. She gently and slowly got up and carried him over to the bed. She gently sat him down and helped her snuggle with him. She went to get a washcloth. She came back and cleaned Saffron up. She was surprised that he had slept through being moved. Once he was clean, she offered Scarlet some hot cereal. She smiled as Scarlet took to eating right away. “You’re so hungry.” She cleaned her up as she fed her.

Once Scarlet was full, she snuggled up to Saffron and dozed off. Her pain medicine and head injury were making her sleepy.

River watched them sleep. She put her hand on her baby bump and sighed softly. She wanted to take these babies home with her, but she knew they had four babies coming soon. She didn’t want to upset her mates. She planned to talk to them right away when she got home.

A couple of hours later, Dr. Mango came in and got to work as usual. She smiled at River. “You’re free to go home. Thank you for helping.”

River nodded and got up. She gave Scarlet and Saffron gentle kisses on their foreheads, before heading out the door. She headed straight home. Once inside, she walked over to Branch and sat beside him. She had a look of determination on her face. “Did you hear about those two trollings? King Peppy buried their parents late last night. Their orphans…”

Branch frowned and looked at Basil. “Basil? Let’s have a talk.” He shifted so he was sitting up. His leg stump was almost completely healed. He was going to be fitted for a prosthetic soon. He had no problem with adopting these trollings, but he wanted to make sure that Basil was OK with it too. He missed Cloud, and he wanted to make this wrong a right for these two little ones.

Basil got up and walked over. He sat by his mates. “What’s wrong?” He rested his hand on his swollen belly. He had two and a half months left of his pregnancy, but he already looked quite swollen.

“I want to adopt the two trollings that are in the medical pod. Their names are Scarlet and Saffron.” River looked hopeful. Basil appeared to love children, so she had a feeling he would accept.

“I don’t see why not. They need someone to love them.” Branch smiled at his mates.

“Absolutely!” Basil smiled widely. He loved children and knew what it was like to be scared. He wanted these kids to be happy.

River snuggled with her mates. “Thank god you both accept. I don’t want anything else to happen to them. Their so scared and are all alone in this world.” She was happy that Branch and Basil accepted. She looked forward to getting to know these two orphans. She wanted to be the best mama for them. They only deserved the best after what they went through.


	16. The Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers to watch Poppy, Smidge, and Jaxon get married.

For the next month, Smidge, Kiwi, Saffron, and Scarlet slowly recovered from their injuries from Kara. The time came for the royal wedding, and Poppy and Jaxon were talking to Smidge. They wanted to make sure she was OK with getting married. She still had a cast on her right arm but was feeling much better than she had felt a month earlier.

Smidge had a determined look on her face. “We’re doing this. I’m not going to let a broken arm delay our wedding. Besides, you told me you wanted to get married before the baby was born, Poppy.”

“I know I did, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Poppy began getting ready, since Smidge was OK with getting married.

“I’ll help you get dressed.” Jaxon gave her a kiss, and then began helping her get ready.

Once the three of them were ready to go, they began heading for the base of the banana tree. Jaxon was wearing a white suit, with a red tie and a small passionflower tucked in his hair. Poppy was wearing a light pink dress, that went down to her feet, with a vail that flowed onto the ground. Her belly poked out because of her baby. Smidge was also a little round in the belly. She wore a matching dress, like Poppy’s. Both girls had their hair braided back and were decorated with a variety of small tropical flowers. King Peppy was ready to tell them their vows. He was very excited for the three of them.

Smidge gently handed Kiwi off to Queen Goldie, whom offered to watch her over night so that they could enjoy their first night as a married trio. She joined her mates by the banana tree and smiled up at King Peppy.

Poppy stood between her mates and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown when she felt a contraction. She silently hoped this was false labor. She had been having false labor contractions for a few days now, and her baby wasn’t due for a few more weeks.

“Are you OK Poppy?” Jaxon inquired. He was worried about his mates. “Maybe we can wait until after the baby is born.” He wanted his mates comfortable.

Smidge glanced up at Poppy. She thought perhaps Poppy was just nervous.

“I’m fine Jaxon. Just nervous.” Poppy smiled at her father. “We’re ready.”

King Peppy nodded and cleared his throat. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here today to bare witness to the union of three wonderful trolls. I want you three to take each other’s hands and repeat after me.” He waited for them to take each other’s hands. It was a little awkward for Smidge, since she couldn’t straighten her right arm. Once they figured it out, he began reading the vows. “I declare from this day forth, I will hold you, protect you, and love you and all the family that you provide for me. I’ll be a good parent to any children provided by my weds and take care of my weds through sickness and through health.” He listened to them repeat what he said. “With declaration of marriage, do all three of you agree to protect and serve the colony, along with your families, for as long as you all shall live?”

“I do.” Princess Poppy cracked a smile. She bit her bottom lip, feeling fluids run down her legs. She swallowed hard. She knew that wasn’t pee. She was definitely in labor. “Dad, please hurry…”

“Absolutely.” Jaxon frowned and looked at Poppy. He had a bad feeling something was up but wasn’t sure about interrupting the vows.

“To the best of my ability.” Smidge picked up on the scent of birth. She looked up at Poppy with wide, worried eyes. She was afraid to interrupt too.

King Peppy smelled it too. “Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wives. Let’s get you to the medical pod, and then we’ll worry about kisses.” King Peppy picked up his daughter and rushed towards the medical pod with her.

Everyone suddenly looked alarmed. There was something wrong with the princess bride. They hoped she was alright.

Smidge and Jaxon hurried after King Peppy.

“It hurts so badly!” Poppy suddenly screamed in agony. Her baby was coming out. “Put me down dad! The baby is coming out of me!” She began to tremble as she pushed. She couldn’t help it. She was worried about her baby. The little one wasn’t due yet.

King Peppy sat her down on her feet and pulled up her dress. He could see the bulge of the baby’s head in Poppy’s panties. He pulled them down and caught his grandson as he came sliding out. He pulled him out and gently gave him to his mama. “He’s alright.” He rubbed the little one’s back as he began letting out cries. “I think you were further along then you thought.”

The little boy looked just like his mama Poppy. He was healthy and looked like he was a full-term baby. He cried as his grandpa rubbed his little back.

“He wanted to be a part of the party.” Smidge smiled softly. She was glad he was alright.

Jaxon made sure Poppy and his baby boy were OK. He then picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the medical pod. He was freaked out that she had had him outside. He gently sat her down and began cleaning their baby with a towel. “Hello son…”

Poppy breathed hard and looked up at Jaxon. “I had a boy. Our little son…” She was so glad he was OK. She pulled down the corner of her dress and began to nurse him. “How about Artemis for a name?”

“Artemis is a good strong name. I love it.” King Peppy smiled at his daughter.

“Artie for short. I love it.” Smidge crawled into the bed and snuggled up with Poppy. She gave her a kiss. She was so excited for their newborn son.

“Artemis it is.” Jaxon smiled and gave each of his wives a kiss. It had been a big day for the four of them, but everyone was healthy and doing just fine. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with them all.


	17. Big Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek expresses interest in the wrong male.

While Poppy spent some time cleaning up and recovering from the birth of her son, Artemis, everyone left to do their own thing. Branch headed for an area he was working on digging up. With young children, babies, and unborn babies in danger of an impending war, he had been making a bunker. He wanted a place to hide everyone who would be in the greatest danger when King Macaw found their island and attacked. He knew it was going to come. The when wasn’t clear, but it wouldn’t be long before King Macaw would figure out that his daughter was dead. Branch was almost certain that the war would come to this island.

Creek had broken away from the crowd and followed Branch. He watched him from nearby. He was envious of River. He had had his eyes set on the young survivalist, and his sister had scooped him up instead. He looked around to see if his little sister was around. He didn’t see her, so he walked over to Branch and hugged him from behind. “It’s a shame River claimed you. I would have loved to have surprised you like this occasionally.”

Branch was still getting use to his peg leg, which was what he was using until a better prosthetic was made for him. He stumbled a bit and frowned. “Creek? What are you doing?”

“Testing boundaries…” Creek whispered into his ear. “Can I just have one little round with you? I’m sure Basil and River won’t mind.”

“I’m not cheating on my mates!” Branch shoved him off, and then moved over to the entrance to the bunker. He grabbed one of his canes and started to walk home. He didn’t look amused.

“It’s not cheating if they know and approve of it. I asked and they said it was fine. They’re getting too pregnant to enjoy it anyway.” Creek followed him. He was lying, in hopes to get his way. He had an erection, and it was poking through his shorts. He was very horny. He knew Branch was finally healed. He wanted a piece of his ass. He grabbed Branch, by the arm and had him turn around. “Come on Branch. Please?” He gave him the pouty lip. 

“I don’t believe you Creek. Besides River is your sister. This doesn’t feel right.” Branch pushed him away and backed up. He bumped into Biggie and looked up. “Hey Biggie, can you take care of him please? I’m going home.” He hurried home before Creek could do anything further.

“Absolutely…” Biggie smiled and walked around Branch. He walked over to Creek and looked down at him. “Your sausage looks so big Creek. What’s the matter? Need some help?” He smiled at the young spirit guru. He had been watching him with interest for a few months now.

Creek groaned as he watched Branch go. He was going to get him one way or another. He glanced up at Biggie when he complimented on his member. He sighed and walked over to him. He hugged him and nodded slowly. “I do need help. I loved him first, and my little sister snapped him up before I asked. She knew I had the hots for him.” He was very jealous.

“He is a handsome fellow. I think there is someone else who is hotter than him though.” Biggie smiled down at Creek. He began playing with his long two-toned hair.

“Who?” Creek melted a little into Biggie when he began playing with his hair. He knew there were some other handsome males on the island that were single, but he had been hoping to have one round with Branch before he began to search for his own mate. He was also unsure of who was gay. He didn’t want to be with any girls at all.

“You…” Biggie had him look up and smiled at him.

“You’re gay?” Creek looked surprised. Biggie always had girls hanging out around him. He thought he was going to go with one of them.

“Yeah, but no one wants me.” Biggie sighed softly. He did feel self-conscious about his weight. He didn’t think Creek would want him because he was overweight.

“You’re so sweet Biggie.” Creek took his hand. “Come on…we have a few hours before the party starts for the wedding reception and the party for the birth of the heir. I’m sure we can help each other out before it starts.” He led him towards his flower pod. Biggie had offered to help him, and he wasn’t going to turn it down. He was hot and bothered.

“Mew?” Mr. Dinkles watched Creek from Biggie’s right arm. He was wondering what Creek was up to.

“He’s interested Mr. Dinkles.” Biggie had a huge smile on his face as he walked with Creek.

Once at his flower pod, Creek closed the door and headed for his room. He had his bed decorated with petals of small flowers. He began lighting candles. He crawled into his bed and laid on his belly. “Where do you want to start?”

Biggie looked around and smiled. “It smells so good in here.” He sat Mr. Dinkles down on the floor, and then walked over to Creek. He got on the bed and began messaging his back. “You’re so tense…”

Creek groaned and closed his eyes. “That feels so good…”

“I’m glad it does.” Biggie made his way down Creek’s back. Once at his hips, he gently removed Creek’s shorts. He bit his bottom lip as he messaged Creek’s buttock. He liked what he saw. Creek had a firm, muscular buttocks. He wondered what it was going to be like to pound him.

Creek moaned as Biggie worked on his buttocks. He shivered as his member twitched on his belly. He rolled onto his back and pulled Biggie down to him. He began to kiss him hungrily.

Biggie’s own member began to swell. He returned the kiss happily. He removed his shorts and vest. He tossed them aside and ran his hands along Creek’s hips.

Creek shuddered in delight and looked down at Biggie’s large member. He bit his bottom lip and glanced up at him. “I’ve been a bad boy…”

“Mm…I’ll have to do something about that.” Biggie smirked and rolled Creek onto his belly. He began to spank him. He bit his bottom lip as Creek’s buttocks began to get red. “Who’s a bad boy?!”

“I am!” Creek whimpered with delight. He shuddered at each slap.

Biggie licked his lips and positioned himself over Creek. He pushed his length into his tight anus and began to thrust ever so gently. He held onto Creek’s hair and moaned loudly. “You’re so tight!” 

Creek whined with delight. He grasped onto his blanket and let out a loud moan. “You’re so big!” He breathed hard as Biggie pushed deeper into him. He pulsed his muscles and moved his hips in rhythm with Biggie.

Biggie held Creek and picked up the pace. He shuddered in delight. He was very pleased. “Feels so good, Creek…”

The two of them mated for hours. The party had been forgotten as they took turns mating with each other. Creek was glad Biggie chose him. He already had thoughts of becoming mates with him. He was a happy boy.


	18. Angry Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Basil confronts Creek about his behavior.

Later that night, after the party was over, Branch, Basil, and River walked towards Creek’s flower pod. Branch ended up being tense all night, and Basil finally got it out of him what was bugging him. Basil and River were livid. They had left Saffron and Scarlet in Queen Goldie’s care, while they went to confront Creek for what he had pulled with Branch. 

As they approached the door, Basil pounded on the door. “Get your ass up and come to this door right now Creek! I want to talk to you!”

Biggie was snuggled up with Creek when the door began to shake from Basil’s hard knocking. He scrambled out of Creek’s bed and got dressed. “Why is he so mad?” He recalled Branch looking upset when he had walked up, but he didn’t hear what Creek had said. He thought perhaps Branch was just being overly paranoid, which was normal for him.

“Shit…” Creek got up and pulled his shorts on. He headed for the door. He had a feeling he knew why Basil was pounding on the door. He had a bad feeling he was in trouble. He cracked the door open. “I’m a little busy…” He was hoping that Basil would come back later.

Basil shoved his way inside, and pinned Creek down with his hair. “Care to explain why you thought it was OK to sexually harass my husband?!” He screamed at the young lavender troll. “You ruined his evening! Why the hell didn’t you come to the party?! You know you did something wrong!” He was even angrier now that he smelled sex on Creek.

River followed Basil inside and crossed her arms. “You had no right to lie to him! You know why he chose me! Now stop being a bully!” Her cheeks were flushed with frustration. She was angry, and her pregnancy hormones had her extra cranky.

“Don’t kill him Basil.” Branch hobbled inside and leaned onto his crutches. His leg stump was a little sore after a busy day. He had to take his peg leg off and give his leg stump a break.

“He sexually harassed Branch? Oh Creek…” Biggie looked at Creek and frowned. He looked disappointed. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“I was just playing. I swear…” Creek looked nervous. Basil and River looked pissed. The look of disappointment on Biggie’s face broke his heart.

“You don’t play around when it comes to sex Creek! You were pushing boundaries that were not meant to be pushed! I should break all your limbs for what you did!” Basil snapped angrily. He was livid. He groaned, feeling his babies wriggle within him. He was very uncomfortable and cranky.

“Don’t you dare do it again Creek! I want you to be a part of our lives, for our children. They should get to know their uncle. I’m very disappointed in you.” River seethed. She wanted to tear her brother to shreds for scaring and harassing Branch.

Branch saw that Basil was uncomfortable. “Alright sweetheart let’s get you home. You’ve had enough excitement for one day. I don’t want you to start having those babies. They’re not supposed to come yet.” He hobbled over to Basil and rubbed his back. He knew his mate was protective, but there was no need to add stress to their unborn triplets.

Biggie picked up Mr. Dinkles and left without a word. He had some thinking to do. He wasn’t amused that Creek harassed Branch.

Creek watched Biggie leave. He frowned and looked up at Basil. “You scared Biggie away.”

“Yeah? What did you do? Hurt him too?! I should tear you to shreds! He’s Smidge’s best friend!” Basil snapped at Creek, before pinning him and giving him a few hard punches, bruising him in the process. He was holding back. He wanted to do more, but Branch was tugging on him. “Better keep your pants on and behave yourself Creek! I’m warning you!”

River followed Biggie out to make sure he was alright. She didn’t want him hurt or upset. He was a huge sweetheart.

“Enough Basil. Let’s go home. I don’t want you going into labor.” Branch tugged on his mate and sighed when Basil didn’t move.

Creek flinched when he was punched. He grumbled that he was going to report this to King Peppy and Queen Goldie.

“Good, they need to know you were an ass to my mate!” Basil sneered. He got up and stormed towards the door. He was going to do more later, when he wasn’t putting three little lives in danger.

“Just leave me alone Creek.” Branch sighed and followed Basil out the door. He didn’t want to be harassed. Nothing about earlier that day felt right. He loved his mates and would never do anything to upset them.

Creek got up and watched them go. He slammed his door, and then went to go sulk. They had chased away Biggie, which had him angry and upset. He hoped that Biggie didn’t go away for good. He had enjoyed the fun they had that afternoon. He didn’t want to lose that.


	19. An Angry King And A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek isn’t the only one that is angry.

Two weeks later, and about one hundred miles away, on an island north of King Peppy’s island, was a cruel kingdom, ruled by a forty-year-old green glitter troll by the name of King Macaw. He had long three toned yellow, blue, and green hair. He was expecting his daughter to return any day now with Smidge. He wasn’t happy that she hadn’t returned yet. He was starting to suspect that his daughter was dead. He walked down to the shore and looked out for Kara’s blue macaw. He hadn’t seen that bird since Kara had left two months earlier. He clenched his fists and headed towards the center of the island. “Colony meeting! Now!” He climbed up on top of a passion fruit vine. He got to the top and looked out at his colony as they began to gather. Once enough trolls gathered, he looked among them and sneered. “Captain Smidge never returned with her bounty. She’s stolen it and went to hide. Princess Kara hasn’t returned. Smidge must have killed her! I want all of you to start training for war. In six months, we will set sail and search for her ass! I want her dead!”

The crowd roared in approval. Most of them agreed with King Macaw’s assessment and thought Smidge had stolen from them. The rest approved because they knew better then to question their king. Questioning their king either caused injury or death.

Back at King Peppy’s island, tensions were high there too. Biggie had been refusing to be near Creek, since he found out about the sexual harassment towards Branch. He was sitting under a tree, drinking tea with Mr. Dinkles. He had been withdrawn from almost everyone and had been quiet. When questioned about his unusual behavior, he excused it as him planning a photoshoot with Prince Artemis. He did want to do a cute photoshoot with the young heir, with his older sister Kiwi, but what was bothering him, was how Creek had treated Branch. He had enjoyed their one-night stand, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust Creek, now that he knew that he had scared Branch like he had.

Creek saw Biggie over by the tree. He sighed softly and walked over to him. “Biggie? Can we please talk?”

“What is there to talk about Creek? I’m not sure I can trust you, and you know why.” Biggie frowned and shifted so he wasn’t looking at Creek. He was tense. This wasn’t the first time Creek had tried to talk to him. He wasn’t ready to talk about it.

“I’m not going to be like that anymore Biggie. I was wrong. I should have never treated Branch that way. I’m sorry. Please forgive me?” Creek looked hopeful. He wanted them to be mates, and he wanted what happened to be forgotten.

“You lied to Branch, Creek. How do I know you’re not lying to me right now?” Biggie shook his head. “I’m sorry, but you broke my trust. You haven’t done anything to regain it.”

Creek clenched his fists. He was angry that this was happening. He no longer wanted Branch. He wanted Biggie. He had enjoyed their one-night stand together. Instead of letting it go and giving Biggie time, he snapped. “Fine! Be alone for all I care! No one else will love you like I did!” He stormed off, fuming angry at the situation, and not taking into consideration of Biggie’s feelings.

“What a jerk…” Mr. Dinkles watched Creek go. He rarely talked, and when he did it was usually in a state of shock or to get a point across. He wasn’t happy that Creek snapped at his troll companion. He hoped Biggie would find someone else who would love him and not treat him like Creek just did.

Biggie hugged Mr. Dinkles too him and began to cry quietly. He sniffled and looked down. “He’s right. No one is ever going to love me.” He got up and headed home. He didn’t want anyone else to see him cry.

Mr. Dinkles just cuddled and closed his eyes. He knew how sensitive Biggie was and was there for him. He loved him and hated that he was crying.

Someone did see Biggie crying though. It was a light red glitter troll, that had gold and light-yellow two-toned hair, by the name of Fatalii. He had been one of Smidge’s pirates. He was twenty years old, and had scar along his face, that went over his right eyebrow and went up to his right ear. He followed Biggie with a worried expression on his face. He had Biggie stop and looked up at him with worried yellow and red heterochromia eyes. “What’s wrong Biggie?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Biggie looked away and sniffled.

“It does too. You shouldn’t be crying. You’re too sweet for that. Smidge would be worried sick if she saw you like this.” Fatalii knew that Biggie was Smidge’s best friend. He didn’t want Biggie upset. He gave the large troll a hug.

Biggie gave him a hug and cried as he held Fatalii. His feelings were hurt. He needed a friend right then.

“Come on, let’s go have a cup of coffee and chat.” Fatalii gently took Biggie’s hand and led him towards his flower pod. He didn’t want Biggie alone at that moment. He could tell that being alone wasn’t going to be good for him. He hoped to get him to relax. No one deserved to be this sad. He was more then happy to be Biggie’s friend.


	20. A Protective Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie finds out scary news.

Biggie never told anyone what happened with Creek. For the next three weeks, he had regular visits with Fatalii though, and became good friends with the friendly pirate troll. Everything changed one afternoon, when a wash of nausea had him hugging his toilet, instead of going over to Fatalii’s for a cup of coffee. He puked into the toilet, emptying its contents into his toilet.

“Mew…” Mr. Dinkles looked worried. He didn’t like when Biggie was sick.

“I don’t feel good, Mr. Dinkles.” Biggie flushed the toilet and went to curl up into his bed.

An hour later, Fatalii came into Biggie’s home to figure out why his friend hadn’t come over yet for a cup of coffee and a chat. He frowned when he picked up on the faint scent of puke. He walked into Biggie’s bedroom and saw that he was on his side in bed. “Not feeling too hot?”

“No…” Biggie had Mr. Dinkles snuggled up to him. He had a worried expression on his face.

“Let’s go get you checked out.” Fatalii helped him out of bed and walked him towards the medical pod.

At the medical pod, Branch had led his heavily pregnant mates there. Basil and River were in labor at the same time, and he didn’t want to do this alone. Not with Basil expecting three little ones. He had a hold of River’s hand. He was a nervous first-time father. He looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw it was Biggie and Fatalii. “Hi Biggie, hi Fatalii.”

River looked over at them and smiled softly. “Came just in time to see our babies. If you hang out a little while we’ll let you hold them!!!” She screamed the last bit. She wasn’t tolerating the pain well. She squeezed Branch’s hand and cried during the contraction. “It hurts so badly!”

Basil was tolerating the pain well. He was snuggled up with River. He had a hold of her hand. He smiled when he heard Biggie and Fatalii walk over. “I smell puke. Who’s pregnant?”

“You know that pregnancy isn’t the only reason behind a sour stomach.” Biggie frowned and bit his bottom lip. He hoped he wasn’t pregnant. He hadn’t talked to Creek since Creek had snapped at him three weeks earlier. Pregnancy would complicate this further. He was very nervous.

“Biggie has the upset stomach. Came to check him out and get something for his stomach.” Fatalii walked over to an empty bed and patted on it. “Lay down Biggie.” He helped Biggie onto the bed, and then sat down and looked over at Basil and River. “I love children. I can’t wait to play with them.”

Dr. Mango was in. She walked over to Biggie and checked his pod. She knew about his one-night stand. Everyone knew about it, for reasons she didn’t want to think about. They had been very loud. “You’re pregnant Biggie. Five weeks along, with twins.” She went back over to River and Basil. She knew it wasn’t going to be much longer for River. She wanted to be there to catch her baby.

“Congratulations Biggie.” Branch smiled at him. “I’m about a week ahead of you. I’m six weeks pregnant with a single baby.” He was excited, despite the fact that they were going to be so busy. He didn’t mind. He loved children.

Biggie rolled onto his side and hugged a pillow. He didn’t look so sure. He silently began to process this information.

River bared down and began to push. “It’s coming out!” She cried in pain. She watched as Branch scrambled to his feet. She let out a half-hearted giggle when he got his hands in there. She breathed hard and cried out as she delivered their son. He was periwinkle, with royal blue and blue green two-toned hair. He cried when Branch sat him down on his mama’s chest.

Branch cleaned up their son and smiled at Dr. Mango. “I’ve got this one.” He smiled at River. “What’s his name sweetheart? He’s so beautiful.” He gave her a gentle kiss.

“His name is Twig, after his father.” River smiled at her son. She sat him up to nurse and breathed hard. She was sore, but happy with their little bean.

While they were busy with Twig, Basil silently gave birth to a boy whom looked like him. He pulled him onto his chest and began cleaning him with his blanket. He noticed it was a boy. “Hello son…” He smiled when he began to cry. “You’re name is Torrent.” He began pushing for the second baby. The second boy wasn’t far behind and was an identical twin. He smiled when he felt Dr. Mango take him. “Boy or girl?”

“Another boy. He’s so handsome.” Dr. Mango cleaned him up and smiled when he began to cry.

“His name is Rapid.” Basil breathed hard and gently gave the firstborn to Branch. He took a small break, before bearing down again. He pushed out a baby boy who looked like Branch. He pulled him onto his chest and began to clean him. “Another boy? His name is Rush.”

“Liking the water names Basil?” Branch chuckled and watched his mates. He was so proud of them.

“They’re so cute.” Fatalii watched with a smile. He was so happy for them.

“There’s one more Basil. I see a tuft of royal blue hair.” Dr. Mango got ready to catch the quadruplet.

“There’s what?!” River looked shocked. She glanced down just in time to see a tiny head pop out of Basil. She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh, my goodness…”

“This one better be a girl!” Basil looked hopeful as he reached down to grab his fourth baby. He was tired, but happy to have one more. He pulled her onto his chest as she was born. He cleaned her as she cried on his chest, next her brother. “Good, a little girl. Her name is Leaf.” He rested his head back. He was exhausted.

“You three are going to be so busy.” Biggie whispered. He hadn’t watched, but he did hear five little babies crying nearby. He didn’t like seeing blood, so he had opted out of watching.

“I’m so proud of you two.” Branch gave his mates a kiss and helped set the quadruplets up to nurse. He was surprised that Basil had nearly made it to term with four babies. It was extremely rare. He watched on and smiled. He couldn’t wait to have a life time of love with them.


	21. Parental Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek finds out that he is going to be a father.

Basil was sore and tired after having four little babies, but that didn’t stop him from doing anything. After his babies were fed, put in diapers, and snuggled up to each other in a cradle, he took a nap at the medical pod. Dr. Mango recommended he stay for observation for one day just to make sure he recovered alright. Quadruplets were rare and exhausting. She didn’t want anything to happen to the young father. Branch and River stayed with him. After a long nap, he got up out of his bed and fed his babies. Once they were full, changed, and content, he headed out the door and walked straight towards Creek’s flower pod. He wanted to talk to the spiritual guru. He had a bone to pick with him. He had a determined look on his face.

Branch followed him out the door. “Where do you think you’re going Basil?! You just had four babies! You need to be resting and recuperating!” He looked worried as he followed his mate as fast as he could on his prosthetic.

Creek was outside his flower pod, helping his rainbow macaw, Aurora, with her nest. She had laid two eggs, and he was making sure she was comfortable. He gave her some food and settled down beside her. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had seen Biggie earlier, walking towards his flower pod with Fatalii. He thought Biggie moved on and was very jealous and envious. His heart had been broken now, twice. He sniffled and rubbed his face of tears.

Basil got to Creek’s flower pod and stopped when he heard the sniffle. He walked towards Aurora’s nest but was stopped by Branch. “Let me go Branch. It’s time for me to finish my revenge towards him, for hurting you!”

“He’s been crying Basil. Besides you can’t attack him when he’s with Aurora! She just laid eggs! She’s going to protect her owner and her eggs. She will kill you!” Branch’s eyes were wide. He couldn’t believe Basil wanted to pick a fight just hours after having four babies.

Creek got to his feet and looked at Basil and Branch. He noticed that Basil was much thinner than he had been the day before. “Hi Basil, hi Branch. Congratulations on the little ones.” He stayed next to Aurora. He could hear and see that Basil was livid. He didn’t feel like being torn to shreds.

“Not my fault he was being an ass! He should be with Biggie comforting him! He’s puking his guts out while Creek gets to play around and be with his pet!” Basil snapped angrily. “He needs to take responsibility for his actions!”

Branch groaned. “Basil, Biggie just found out about the twins. Creek might not know what is going on yet…”

“Twins?” Creek looked confused. He glanced towards Biggie’s flower pod. He had no idea that Biggie was pregnant, but he did wonder what Biggie had to do with twins.

“You’re going to be a father to Biggie’s twins in five months Creek! You should be over there making sure he gets food, medicine, and comfort! He spent an hour at the medical pod crying and saying he was scared! What did you do?!” Basil snapped angrily and tried to wriggle free. He wasn’t going to let Creek get away with being naughty. Not after he hurt Branch. He suspected that Creek raped Biggie. His paternal instincts had him raging and protective.

“Calm down Basil! Let’s get you back to the medical pod. Dr. Mango wanted you to rest after having the quadruplets…” Branch sighed heavily. It was taking every muscle he had to keep from losing grip of Basil. He didn’t want Aurora to kill him.

Creek had a look of disbelief in his eyes. He shook his head and looked away. “Those twins can’t be mine. We only mated once, and he’s been hanging out with Fatalii. They’re Fatalii’s twins.” He flushed red with anger. He had a feeling Biggie ran off with Fatalii after he had left his flower pod five weeks ago. There had to be another reason why Biggie wasn’t talking to him.

“I conceived four babies after a one-night stand Creek! It’s very probable that those twins are yours! You better make amends with Biggie, or I swear to god, I’ll tear you up into little pieces!” Basil wasn’t going to deny the idea that Fatalii could be the father, but he hadn’t heard Fatalii and Biggie kiss. He was pretty sure Biggie and Fatalii were just friends. “If those twins come out looking like you and you don’t help Biggie at all, I will break your fucking arms!” He snapped, before turning to Branch and growling. “Let me go Branch!”

“No! Let’s go to the medical pod!” Branch picked him up and hobbled towards the medical pod. It wasn’t easy, considering his leg, but he wasn’t about to let Basil go.

Basil growled but decided against resisting. He didn’t want to hurt Branch’s baby.

“Your threats don’t scare me Basil! Those babies are not mine!” Creek snapped as he watched Branch leave with Basil. He waited until they got to the medical pod, before he climbed down and walked towards Biggie’s flower pod. He wanted to see for himself if Biggie was pregnant or not. He knocked on the door and glared at Fatalii when he answered the door. “I demand I see Biggie right now!”

Fatalii fused his brow. “What has you so angry?” He didn’t let Creek inside. He didn’t like how tense and angry Creek looked. He wanted Biggie safe.

Biggie heard him and peeked around the corner. His heart began to race. He wasn’t sure what to do. Creek sounded livid.

Creek shoved his way in and walked towards Biggie. He looked him up and down. “So, it’s true. You’re pregnant…” He looked dead serious. “This is what happens when you sleep around Biggie! Who the hell is going to raise those twins?!”

Fatalii stopped Creek and bit his tongue. He wasn’t sure who told Creek about Biggie’s pregnancy, but he wished they had waited. He had been trying to get out of Biggie why he was so upset.

“I’ve only slept with you Creek.” Biggie sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “I’ll be raising my twins alone if I have to.” He chocked out a sob. “Please leave my home. You’re not being nice.”

“Liar! I didn’t make those twins! We only mated once!” Creek growled at him. “You mated with Fatalii and shoved me away because I made a stupid mistake!”

“He said get out!” Fatalii had enough. He began leading Creek towards the front door. “I’m just a friend. Can’t Biggie have male friends?! You jealous asshole!”

Biggie cried into his hands. He went into his bedroom and shut the door. He was very upset.

“Let me go!” Creek turned around and began throwing punches. He was very jealous. He didn’t want Biggie to go with anyone other than him.

Fatalii yelped when Creek punched him in the nose, chest and shoulder. He dragged him out the door and shoved him out. “Grow up Creek! You’re going to be a father in five months! Get your act together, before these babies are born!” He slammed and locked the door. He put his hand to his nose. He could feel blood running from it. He went to the bathroom to go deal with his bloody nose. Once he got the bleeding under control and cleaned up the blood, he walked over to Biggie’s bedroom door. He cracked it open and frowned when he saw that Biggie was curled up in his bed, crying. “He’s gone Biggie. Has he hit you?”

“No…” Biggie sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “He’s being mean…” Tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m scared. I don’t want my babies hurt.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Fatalii walked over to the bed and dried his face of tears. “It’s going to be alright. I promise. He’s not going to hurt you or the babies. Even if it means I move in here, or you move into my flower pod for a little while, while he cools off. He needs to learn that his world isn’t going to be just about him anymore. Whether he believes it or not, those babies are his, and they’re going to be his responsibility too.”

“I’m scared Fatalii. I hope he cools off.” Biggie sniffled and put his hand on his enlarged belly. He already loved his twins and didn’t want anything to happen to them. He hoped Creek would calm down and be civil. He didn’t want Creek to be mean to their babies.


	22. Civil Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy gets involved in Biggie and Creek’s civil dispute.

For the next week, the colony was tense. Fighting between Fatalii and Creek continued, while Biggie tried hard to get back to a normal schedule. He had babies to get pictures of and was trying to stay distracted. He was still very nauseous and spent a lot of time at home hugging the toilet. Fatalii was simply trying to protect Biggie, and the more he protected him, the angrier Creek got.

Stream had heard enough fighting. Despite being six months pregnant, he walked over to Biggie’s home. He knocked on the door and smiled when Fatalii answered the door. “I come in peace. I came to ask Biggie to meet me at King Peppy’s. He wants to talk to him.”

“Hi Stream. Surprised to see you out and about. Come on in and have a cup of tea.” Fatalii offered him inside. He had a number of bruises on his body from being whacked and punched by Creek. He always kept himself between Creek and Biggie.

“Are those all from my brother? I’m so sorry Fatalii…” Stream didn’t look happy. “I’m going to talk to him about that after the meeting. Please make sure Biggie goes to King Peppy’s. Feel free to go with him. King Peppy won’t mind.” He left Biggie’s home and went straight towards Creek’s home.

“I hope I’m not in trouble.” Biggie peeked around the corner. He was nervous. He picked up Mr. Dinkles and headed out the door. He went straight towards the royal flower pod.

Fatalii followed Biggie to make sure he got there safely.

Stream got to Creek’s door and knocked on it.

Creek answered the door and smiled. “Hi Stream. You look like you’re about ready to pop. How’s life with Sky and Aura?”

“We’re doing just fine. Aura had her baby a few days ago and is resting. Sky and I are due anytime and just waiting for our little ones to come.” Stream smiled softly. “King Peppy wants to talk to you. Come…” He took his brother’s hand. He planned to talk to him about Fatalii’s bruises after the meeting with King Peppy. He didn’t want him angry before the meeting.

“What did she have? Name?” Creek walked with his brother. He had no idea what King Peppy wanted but was glad to hang out with Stream. He missed his twin brother. Stream had been busy lately.

“She had a baby girl. She named her is Flora. She has her dark blue-violet skin with dark blue and green two-toned hair. She’s so beautiful.” Stream smiled as he walked with Creek. He got to King Peppy’s and walked in. He led his brother towards the kitchen table. He sat down. He planned to stay to make sure Creek stayed there.

Creek saw Biggie and immediately became tense. He had a feeling someone told on him for attacking Fatalii.

King Peppy looked between them and sighed. He could see that they were all tense. “Thank you for coming. I brought Biggie, Fatalii, and Creek here to talk about a growing issue. I’ve heard a lot of yelling and haven’t seen enough hugging. What is the problem? Care to explain first, Creek? I’ve seen you whack Fatalii a few times for getting between you and Biggie. What is this about?”

Creek flushed and looked down. He had been caught hitting. He sighed and shuffled his feet. “I’m jealous sire. I claimed Biggie, but after a fight with Basil, he ran off and hasn’t wanted to talk to me since. I want to be his mate sir.” He didn’t dare say why Basil was angry with him.

“You’re sure scaring him more with all this fighting. Have you tried a peaceful approach?” King Peppy watched Creek’s expression.

“No sir…” Creek sighed and looked away. “I’m frustrated sir. I’ve had my heart broken twice now.”

“Yelling and fighting isn’t going to make this better Creek. You’re going to need to learn how to control your temper.” King Peppy turned to Biggie. “Biggie is very sensitive. He has been since his parents died protecting him for the same terrible kingdom that has hurt the pirates. You can’t be aggressive like that and expect him to understand. I pray for the sake of your children that the damages are not too great. Those twins should have their father in their lives.”

“I don’t think those twins are mine sire.” Creek clenched his fists.

Stream huffed. “You don’t think half the colony didn’t hear you and Biggie mating six weeks ago Creek? Really?!”

“There is a chance those twins are yours Creek. Take responsibility, before I’m forced to make you do it.” King Peppy frowned. “I don’t want these twins growing up in a broken family.”

“I only mated with Creek.” Biggie whispered. He had a tight hold of Mr. Dinkles. Tears were running down his cheeks. He was petrified that everything would explode again.

“Fine, but if they come out not looking like me, I’m going to be angry.” Creek grumbled and crossed his arms.

“He only mated with you Creek. You’re the father, since that’s the case. You better be on your best behavior.” King Peppy frowned. “I don’t want to see you hitting Biggie or Fatalii. Do I make myself clear? I don’t want to banish you. You have family here that want and need you here. I want you to start helping Biggie out.”

“How am I supposed to do that? Biggie doesn’t want me around and Fatalii won’t let me near.” Creek looked annoyed.

“Then you better start regaining their trust, since you have obviously broken it.” King Peppy sighed and looked at Biggie. “You’ve got to give Creek a chance to help you Biggie. He helped you get pregnant, so he needs to help take care of you and your unborn pod. I want you to report to me if he hurts you or Fatalii.” He looked at Fatalii. “Fatalii, please continue to protect Biggie. I appreciate that you have taken the blunt of Creek’s frustration. I want you to report to me if Creek hurts you or Biggie, immediately.”

“I understand sire.” Biggie whispered. He sniffled and looked down at Mr. Dinkles. He hoped Creek didn’t hurt him, Mr. Dinkles, Fatalii, or the babies.

“I’ll do my absolute best sire.” Fatalii nodded and smiled. “Starting to get fond of him really. Might have to come a part of his life.” He reached over and took Biggie’s hand.

“He’s mine!” Creek snapped, before feeling a hand smack behind his head. He groaned and rubbed his head. “Stream! What was that for?!”

“Our mother taught us how to share when we were two! Stop this nonsense right now! I have two mates, and you can too, if you stop being an ass and treat them with respect! I suggest doing it now, before you lose Biggie forever!” Stream snapped at his twin brother. He wasn’t amused. 

“OK! Fine, I’ll share…” Creek sighed and looked over at Biggie and Fatalii. He realized that if he was to have a chance, he was going to have to gain their trust. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it, besides the fact that he couldn’t stand Fatalii. He had a lot of thinking to do. He wasn’t sure if he could do this.


	23. Fighting Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stream confronts Creek about Fatalii’s bruises.

After the meeting with King Peppy, Creek headed home. He looked around as he walked home. There were several trolls glaring at him. He sighed and looked away from them. He wasn’t sure what everyone’s big deal was. Sure, he had a temper, but he didn’t think he had done anything wrong. Once at his front door, he walked in and went to close the door. He noticed Stream had followed him. He looked at him and sighed. “What can I do for you Stream?”

“We need to have a chat.” Stream walked in and sat down at Creek’s couch. He grimaced when he felt a contraction. He had been in labor, since they went to Peppy’s but he was very sure he had enough time to talk to his brother for a little while, before going home to have his baby.

“We just had a chat.” Creek closed his door and went to sit by his twin. “What more do we need to discuss?”

“Care to explain to me why Fatalii has bruises on his skin from head to toe? He has a black eye Creek. Why would you hit him that hard?!” Stream crossed his arms. He wasn’t thrilled with his brother.

“Are you seriously going to fight with me over this?! He kept getting between Biggie and I when I wanted to talk to Biggie! He keeps kicking me out of Biggie’s home and shoving me away when I try to approach him outside! He’s being unreasonable! I haven’t laid a hand on Biggie!” Creek yelled at his brother. He was angry that Stream was bringing this up. He didn’t think he did anything wrong.

“Do you really think hitting Fatalii is going to solve the problem?! He’s protecting his pregnant friend! He thinks your going to hurt Biggie!” Stream wasn’t one to snap, but pain and annoyance had him edgy and angry.

“I would never hurt Biggie!” Creek growled and got off the couch. He went to make himself a glass of wine.

Stream got up and watched him make himself a drink. “How much have you been drinking?! It’s way too early to even drink!”

“None of your business Stream!” Creek snapped. He had been having a drinking problem since arriving on the island. He hadn’t taken the shipwreck, heart breaks, and fights well.

“You’re not drinking until you get your temper under control.” Stream grabbed his wine and poured it down the sink. He began going through his cabinets and began disposing of Creek’s alcohol.

“Stop that! I worked hard to make that wine!” Creek tried to stop him. He didn’t want his wine to go down the drain. He grabbed Stream and dragged him out of the kitchen.

“You’ve got a huge drinking problem Creek! You shouldn’t be drinking when angry!” Stream shoved his brother off and put his hand on his belly. “Oh my god…” He let out a whimper as blood and fluids ran down his legs and to the floor.

“Are you in labor?” Creek frowned as he watched the birthing fluids hit his carpet. He groaned internally, knowing that wasn’t going to come out easily.

“Yeah, I’m in labor.” Stream walked over to the couch and leaned onto it. “Go get Sky!”

“You can’t have the baby here Stream!” Creek frowned and went to get something to clean his floor with.

“I said go get Sky!” Stream snapped at him. “I’m having this baby right now! I’m not going to make it home!” He gritted his teeth during the next contraction. “Now Creek!” He pushed his pants down and checked himself. He could feel the top of his baby’s head. “It’s coming out!”

“You’re getting blood on my carpet!” Creek complained as he went to get towels. He put it under Stream. He looked annoyed.

“Get Sky! Darn you!” Stream crouched and began to push. He caught a little girl as she was born. He sat down on Creek’s couch and picked up a towel. He began cleaning her. He glared at his brother. He wasn’t amused.

The little one was lavender, with royal blue hair. She cried in her daddy’s arms.

“Don’t sit on the couch!” Creek’s eyes went wide when Stream sat on the couch. He groaned and stormed off to get Sky. He was pissed. Stream just made a huge mess in his flower pod.

“Your uncle is acting like a two-year-old.” Stream sighed as he cleaned his daughter up. He patted her little back as she cried. “I’m going to name you Orchid.” He leaned back on the couch and groaned. He was tired and sore.

Creek soon returned with Aura. He grumbled as he got to work on cleaning up the mess.

Aura heard the little one’s cries. She walked over to Stream and felt the little’s face. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then gave Stream a kiss. “Sky just had his baby too. He wanted you there, but he knew you were busy with Creek. Let’s get you home.” She helped him to his feet and helped him get his shorts on. She glared at Creek’s general direction, as she walked Stream out of Creek’s flower pod. She was angry that Creek was yelling at her and Sky for Stream having his baby in his flower pod. Once outside, she inquired what was going on. “What’s up Creek’s ass?”

“He’s got a drinking problem.” Stream walked slowly. His legs felt like mush. Once at their flower pod, he went straight to bed and laid down beside Sky. “I guess we missed each other’s births. I named our daughter Orchid.” He gently gave their baby to Sky. He smiled at the girl in Sky’s arms. “You had a girl too? We’re going to need to make a boy eventually.”

Sky chuckled and gently gave his baby girl to Stream. “I don’t mind girls. I named mine Calathea.” He rubbed Orchid’s back. He was a proud daddy.

“Hello Calathea. I’m daddy.” Stream held her and set her up to nurse. He looked at Sky. “I didn’t have a chance to nurse her yet. Creek was being a butt.”

Calathea nursed off Stream. She looked up at her daddy. She was content in his arms. She was lavender, with royal blue and capri blue two-toned hair.

“I hadn’t fed Calathea yet either, so it’s all good.” Sky set Orchid up to nurse. “I hope Creek gets the stick out of his butt.”

“He better, or I’m going to help Basil break his arms.” Aura sat down and gently pulled Flora out of her hair. “We have three sweet little girls. I can’t wait for them to be big enough to play with. They’re going to be so much fun.”

“They’re going to be so beautiful.” Stream watched their daughters. He planned to protect them with his life. He was excited to be a father. He hoped his brother would get his drinking under control and learn to be a civil individual. For the sake of his family and colony. He wanted the best for everyone.


	24. Critical Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek makes a big mistake.

For the next month, Creek kept to himself mostly. He helped Aurora with her chicks when they hatched two weeks earlier. He was handling them as much as possible, so they would be tame. After breakfast, he decided to go pay a visit to Biggie. After having the crap beaten out of him by Smidge, Basil, and Aura, he had kept his distance for a little while. He had a chance to cool off and collect himself. He didn’t want to face the wrath of Biggie’s angry friends again. Once at Biggie’s flower pod, he stopped and frowned. He could hear moans inside the flower pod. His heart began to break. He opened the door and went inside. He walked into the bedroom and gasped when he saw that Biggie was on top of Fatalii. He growled and slammed the door closed. “What the hell is going on in here?!” He looked between them with his teeth clenched.

Biggie gasped and pulled out of Fatalii. He covered himself and moved away from Creek. He looked scared. Creek looked livid, and his history of violence had him terrified.

Fatalii went to get up. He glared at Creek. “What does it look like? Don’t you know how to knock?!” He got up and got between Biggie and Creek.

Mr. Dinkles was in his bed nearby. He got up and looked between them with wide eyes. “Oh snap!”

“You’re fucking my mate! He’s mine! You can’t have him!” Creek snapped at Fatalii. He grabbed Fatalii by the arm and went to punch him. He gasped when Fatalii grabbed his arm, put him over his back, and slammed him to the ground.

Biggie covered his eyes so he couldn’t watch. He trembled with fear. He didn’t want to see them fight.

Fatalii glared at Creek. “I’m done being your punching bag Creek! Leave Biggie alone! You’re being possessive and mean! I want him happy! He’s a huge teddy bear and deserves to have the world!” He wasn’t about to let Creek hurt Biggie. He was very protective.

Creek got up and held his back. Fatalii had jarred his back a little bit. He glared at him and sneered. “You stole my mate right out of under my feet! If you’re not going to leave him alone, we’re going to share!” He pulled his pants off and barreled into Fatalii. He rolled him onto his belly and shoved his face into the bed. “You’re going to like this! I better hear you moan!” He began raping Fatalii.

Fatalii struggled under Creek’s weight. He let out a whimper. Creek was being so rough that it hurt. He was starting to struggle to breathe. Creek had his face smashed into the bed.

“I don’t hear moans! What’s wrong with you?!” Creek snapped, before pulling on his hair. He was being far from gentle.

“Please stop…” Biggie whimpered and began to cry.

When Creek went to pull on his hair, Fatalii was able to breathe again. He groaned and cringed. “I’m not moaning. You’re raping me!” He yelped when Creek punched him in the back.

Creek growled and began biting Fatalii. He left four bites on Fatalii’s shoulders, before looking at Biggie. “Get your ass over here and fuck with me!”

Biggie swallowed hard and scooped up Mr. Dinkles. He got up and went towards the door. He wanted to get help.

Fatalii whimpered in pain and looked towards the bedroom door. He was worried about Biggie.

Creek pulled his knife out. “Leave, and I’ll cut his fucking throat!”

Biggie’s eyes went wide. He whimpered and crawled onto the bed. He didn’t want Fatalii to die.

Fatalii’s heart broke in half. His mate and the babies were in grave danger. He didn’t like it.

Creek continued to rape and control Fatallii and Biggie for hours, before he got off Biggie’s bed. He had also hurt and raped Mr. Dinkles. He pointed his knife towards them. “Say a fucking word, and I’ll kill all of you. I swear to god.” He left to go home and drink. He had had enough, for now.

Once Creek was gone, Biggie and Fatalii held each other. They were bruised, battered, and frightened, but they were alive.

Mr. Dinkles snuggled up to Biggie and frowned. He was very upset too.

“I’m going to figure this out Biggie. It’s going to be alright.” Fatalii whispered to him. He was upset that Biggie and Mr. Dinkles had been hurt. He had promised them that he would protect them and his twins. He felt like he had failed them.

Biggie snuggled up with Fatalii and cried. “I don’t want you, Mr. Dinkles, or my twins to die Fatalii. I don’t know what to do.” Tears ran down his cheeks. Creek’s violent behavior had him beyond petrified. He hoped they would find a solution that resulted in as little heart break as possible. He wanted his family safe.


	25. Crazy Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek’s crimes are addressed.

Creek was almost home when Stream spotted him. He saw that his brother was on his way over. He straightened up and smiled. “Hi Stream, how are your daughters?” He acted like nothing had happened.

“Why do you have blood on you?” Stream frowned when he got closer and picked up on the scent of sex. “What did you just do?!” He didn’t like the emotional aura that his brother currently had. It told him that his brother had done something malicious.

“It’s none of your business Stream!” Creek snapped angrily. He began to back up. He had a feeling he was going to get busted. He tried to think how to leave quickly, but he really had no where to run. They were going to find him if he hid somewhere on the island. He looked over at Aurora. He thought of climbing onto her and taking off.

“It is my business if you hurt Biggie or Fatalii! They’re family!” Stream walked towards his brother and grabbed a hold of his arm. “I’m going to ask again! What did you do?!”

Creek wriggled out of Stream’s grasp and ran towards Aurora. He didn’t get far, before Aura tackled into him. He began struggling under her weight. “Get off me!”

“Hell no! Answer Stream right now, or I’m going to beat the shit out of you, again!” Aura snapped at him. Stream never yelled, and when she heard him, it put her on the alert.

Several other trolls began to gather. They wondered what Creek did this time.

Basil came running up. He bumped into Stream and frowned. “Stream? What’s going on?!”

“Creek’s has done something bad.” Stream looked at the group. “Make sure Creek doesn’t leave!” He headed towards Biggie’s flower pod. He went inside and widened his eyes as he approached Biggie’s bedroom. He saw that Biggie, Fatalii, and Mr. Dinkles were injured. He turned to Basil, whom followed. “Go get King Peppy, Queen Goldie, and Prince Jaxon. Creek just raped and injured them. I’ll stay here and help get them to the medical pod.” He didn’t see Creek in this flower pod, but he knew this was his brother’s doing. Creek had already had a reputation with them, and his brother’s aura told him he had done this.

Basil nodded and ran out the door. He was livid.

Stream began helping Biggie up first. He winced, seeing that he was roughed up. He was worried about the twins. “I’ve got you Biggie.” He began leading him towards the door.

Biggie’s heart raced. “I can’t leave Fatalii…” He looked back at his mate. He had a tight hold of Mr. Dinkles.

“Mew…” Mr. Dinkles looked very sad.

“Alright, hold on.” Stream could see Fatalii was in no shape to walk. He gently picked him up and headed towards the door with him.

Fatalii let out a cry of pain. He looked away and frowned. He didn’t like making noises when he was in pain, but his lower right leg was broken. He was in a lot of pain. “I’m sorry for making noises. I’ll be good.” He began to tremble with fear. He was having a flashback from his early childhood.

While Stream helped Biggie, Fatalii, and Mr. Dinkles to the medical pod, Basil headed for Prince Jaxon’s flower pod. He had already told King Peppy about what was going on and was now seeking Jaxon. He walked right into their flower pod. “Jaxon! Captain Smidge! Poppy! Creek raped Fatalii and Biggie!” He turned around and bolted back to where Aura had pinned Creek down. He wanted to tear Creek to shreds.

Jaxon’s eyes went wide. Smidge was in labor. He didn’t want to leave her, but this was an urgent matter. “I’ll be back as fast as I can.” He gave Smidge a kiss, and then hurried out the door.

Smidge was hot, sweaty, and in pain, but the thought of Biggie and Fatalii being hurt had her beyond livid. She got up and put on a comfortable nightgown. She followed Jaxon out the door.

“Whoa! Hold on Smidge! You’re in labor!” Princess Poppy had Artemis in her arms and little Kiwi in her hair as she followed her angry mates out the door.

Once Basil was back over at Creek, he grabbed Creek’s arms and broke them. He sneered and began punching him angrily.

Creek had already been hit several times by Aura, when her brother joined her. He screamed in pain when Basil broke his arms. 

King Peppy watched on with his arms crossed. “Creek, I sentence to you to death for raping Biggie, Fatalii, and Mr. Dinkles. May god have mercy on your soul.” He pulled out his knife and walked over to him. He tried to get in there to kill Creek, but Basil wasn’t letting him have access. “Basil, please move.”

“No!” Basil kept beating Creek. He was livid. “You have no idea what Fatalii has been through! You had no right to hurt him or Biggie! I’m going to fucking kill you!” He kept hitting him relentlessly.

Aura worked on hitting Creek’s lower half. She broke his legs and growled angrily.

“How could you Creek?!” Smidge approached them and grimaced during a contraction. She began whapping him in the balls with her hair. She was outraged.

King Peppy backed off, and watched as Basil, Aura, and Smidge beat Creek angrily. “This works too…” He looked at Prince Jaxon. “Assure that he dies.” He left to go check on Biggie, Fatalii, and Mr. Dinkles.

“Yes sir…” Jaxon tried to get in there, to throw a punch, but he couldn’t get in there. He looked at Smidge. “Smidge dear, you’re in labor. I need you and the babies safe.” He went to lead her away, but she wasn’t budging.

“I’m not leaving until he’s dead!” Smidge growled at her mate and pushed him away. “Don’t touch me! He messed with the wrong trolls!” She pulled out her knife from her hair and wriggled her way between Aura and Basil. She removed Creek’s pants and cut off his member and scrotum. She tossed them aside, and then put her knife away. She backed up a few steps and gritted her teeth during a contraction. She spread her legs and began to push. She breathed hard as she reached down and grabbed a daughter when she was born. She was a light-yellow dwarf, with white hair. She handed her to Poppy and leaned on Poppy as she pushed for the twin. She caught the first baby’s identical twin sister. She let out a groan as blood ran down her legs. She had torn and was bleeding profusely.

“Nope, you’re done!” Jaxon didn’t like all that blood. He picked her up and ran her to the medical pod. He didn’t want her to die.

“I’m not done yet!” Smidge growled as she was carried away.

Poppy put Artemis into her hair, grabbed a blanket out of her hair, and began to clean the first twin. She followed Jaxon when he rushed to the medical pod. She looked worried. Smidge was losing a lot of blood.

Creek didn’t last much longer. He bled out from the penial and scrotal injuries.

Basil got up and growled. He glanced around blindly. “If anyone else ever thinks they can hurt my family ever again, this is what will happen to you. Do I make myself clear?!”

Stream had come back minutes earlier to a gruesome scene. He had a look of shock on his face. He glanced around at the other trolls. Everyone looked shocked and frightened. “Loud and clear Basil.” He picked up his brother and went to deal with his body. He looked disappointed and angry. He couldn’t believe his brother had done this. He feared that the damages would be devastating, not only for him, but his and his brother’s family. He hoped with time he could heal the wounds that would have certainly caused a drift in this colony.


	26. The Recovering Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie, Fatalii, Mr. Dinkles, and Smidge get the medical attention that they need.

Back at the medical pod, Queen Goldie, River, and Dr. Mango were busy taking care of Biggie, Fatalii, Mr. Dinkles, and Smidge. Smidge got treatment first, since she was quickly bleeding out. After she was stitched close, she was given pain killers and a blood transfusion from Jaxon. Once she was safely set up with fluids and blood, she was given her twins.

“What are you going to name them Smidge?” Jaxon looked deeply concerned. Smidge had really scared him.

“Honey and Bee.” Smidge had each twin on each of her breasts. She was worn out and incredibly sore, but her baby girls had been worth it. She kept glancing towards Biggie and Fatalii. She was very worried about her friends. “Are Biggie and Fatalii going to be OK?”

River was working on Mr. Dinkles. He was scratched up, and sore, but was in the best shape of the three. He clung to Biggie like glue and wasn’t letting go. He didn’t want to leave his side. “I think so Smidge. It’s going to take time.” She was very worried about them. She knew physically they would heal, but mentally and emotionally, they may not.

Goldie was checking Biggie over. She found that he had several bruises. Once she was sure he was going to be alright, she moved over to the bed Fatalii was in.

Fatalii was in far worse physical shape then Biggie or Mr. Dinkles. He had a broken leg, bites, fractured ribs, and bruises all over. He kept glancing between Dr. Mango and Goldie as they worked on cleaning his bite wounds. He was in a lot of pain but didn’t dare make a sound.

“We’ve got to set your leg Fatalii.” Dr. Mango warned him. She gave him pain killers and then got ready to set his leg.

Goldie got ready to hold Fatalii down. “I’m ready.”

Fatalii looked up at Goldie when she put her arms over him. His breathing became labored. He didn’t like being held down.

Dr. Mango set his leg. She began setting up a splint for his leg.

Fatalii couldn’t help but holler in pain. He struggled under Goldie and began to cry. “I’m so sorry! I try to be a good boy!” Tears ran down his cheeks. A wash of nausea hit him. He gagged and turned over the best he could. He began to empty his stomach contents onto the ground. He was trembling in fear and pain.

Biggie cried into his hands. He didn’t like seeing his mate like this. He was so worried about him. “I’m so sorry Fatalii, my love…” He somehow felt at fault for this.

“This isn’t your fault Biggie.” River gave him a gentle hug. She then walked over and began cleaning up the mess Fatalii had made.

Once Fatalii was stable, he was covered with a blanket. He was a lot calmer now that he wasn’t being poked and pulled. He had Biggie’s hand. Biggie had moved into the bed with him and had him and Mr. Dinkles snuggled close.

Smidge had demanded she be moved closer to them. She was in a bed pushed up against Fatalii’s bed. She had finished feeding her twins. She rolled onto her side and hugged a small pillow. She watched the three of them breathe. “Is there anything I can do to help you three out?”

“Smidge, you just had twins. You almost bled to death. You need to rest.” Biggie looked worried. He didn’t want to lose Smidge. This day had been rotten. He didn’t want to lose his best friend too.

“I’m alright. I’ve been through worse. Haven’t I Fatalii?” Smidge smiled softly.

“Yeah…” Fatalii smiled softly. “I’ve been in worse pain too. Can’t think of what at the moment…” He winced as he took a deep breath. He shifted a little bit, and whimpered. He didn’t feel good and was still in a lot of pain.

“Easy does it Fatalii. Dr. Mango doesn’t want you moving around very much. We don’t want you to miscarry.” Biggie looked deeply concerned. They had just found out that Fatalii was about a month pregnant. This was a huge nightmare.

“He’s got to move a little bit Biggie. He’ll get sores and blood clots if he doesn’t move. It’s OK.” Dr. Mango walked over and helped set Fatalii up. She offered him a potion to help with his morning sickness.

Fatalii let out a soft whimper. He drank the potion and made faces. “That’s awful tasting stuff.” He snuggled up with Biggie and frowned.

“You’ve always hated medicine.” Smidge smiled softly. She had known Fatalii since she had been kidnapped. They were good friends. “You need it to feel better.”

Biggie gently held Fatalii. “I don’t like medicine either, but the potion will help your stomach.”

“Don’t want to.” Fatalii complained. He closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep off the pain.

“You’re going to, or I’m going to kick your ass.” Smidge smirked. She glanced at Jaxon, whom was next to her bed, holding the twins. “Right Jaxon?”

Jaxon glanced up and nodded. He then went back to gazing at his twin daughters. He was in love with his baby girls already. He wanted to learn their every feature. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell them apart. They were identical in every way.

“I’m almost scared.” Fatalii whispered. He began to drift off, into a restless sleep.

Biggie sighed and watched Smidge. “You should get some rest.” He was more worried about everyone else, instead of himself. He needed to get some rest too. He was exhausted.

“I’m resting. You should rest too. You’re growing little twins.” Smidge closed her eyes. She was exhausted. A nap sounded good. She slowly drifted off.

“I’ll try…” Biggie closed his eyes but wasn’t able to doze off. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to sleep again. He was jumpy. Creek had frightened him.


	27. A Rare Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls make a discovery about one of the infant trollings.

A couple of days later, Basil, Branch, and River were on their way over to visit Biggie, Fatalii, and Mr. Dinkles. They had their five babies with them. They were hoping to cheer them up with a visit from their cute little ones. Once inside, they walked over to the bed that the three of them were in.

“Biggie? Fatalii? Mr. Dinkles? Are you up to company?” Branch looked worried. He could tell without looking at their faces that they were not feeling that good. Their glow was gone, and their colors were dull. All three were borderline gray.

Biggie glanced up. He wanted to say no, but he didn’t want to turn down his friends either. He sat up and nodded. “Yeah, I’m up for company.” A small shimmer of hope filled his eyes when he noticed the infant trollings. He hoped he would get to hold them.

Fatalii looked at Branch and smiled when he saw the babies. “I’m not going to turn down baby snuggles.” He offered to take a baby. He loved children.

“Mew…” Mr. Dinkles crawled over and smiled as he gazed at the babies. He loved babies too.

Branch smiled and gently gave Leaf to Biggie. He took Torrent from Basil and gave him to Fatalii. He then laid Rapid down beside Mr. Dinkles.

Basil held Rush and smiled. “Don’t worry son. You’ll get a turn.”

Rush cooed and looked up at his daddy. He was a happy boy.

River smiled at Twig. “You’ll get your turn too.” She kissed his cheek. She was glad they came. She could see that Biggie, Fatalii, and Mr. Dinkles’ emotional auras were boosted because of the babies. She was glad that the babies helped. Her heart ached for what her older brother did. She was shocked that he would ever hurt anyone. She wasn’t sure why he snapped. He used to be such a nice troll. She was also worried about Stream. He had faded gray and was silently hiding. She didn’t blame him, but it scared her. She didn’t want to lose him too.

“Hello Leaf, how are you today?” Biggie smiled down at Leaf. She was so small compared to him, that she fit comfortably in his hand. He caressed her cheek and smiled when she smiled at him. “You’re so cute…” He looked forward to baby snuggles in about three months’ time. He was still excited to be a father, despite who conceived them. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized his sore muscles began to feel better. He raised a brow. He looked at Branch and Basil, and then Fatalii. He had a feeling Leaf was special. “Here Fatalii, I want you to hold Leaf.” He gently gave Leaf to Fatalii. He took Torrent and smiled at him. “Hello sweet boy…”

Fatalii was in the middle of making faces at the infant when his mate took him away. “Hey…” He looked confused. They had only been holding the babies five minutes. He thought that was a fast switch. He looked up at Biggie with a confused look on his face. The confusion only increased as he too began to feel much better. He glanced at Basil and frowned. “We’ve got to protect this child!”

“What?! What do you mean?!” Basil looked alarmed. He inspected his quadruplets regularly, and he hadn’t found anything wrong with Leaf. She was healthy, and feisty.

Branch watched with wide eyes as Fatalii’s wounds began to fade away. “We sure do!” He grabbed Basil. “Our daughter is a healer…”

“She is?!” River’s eyes went wide. It was no wonder none of them had been sick lately. Leaf was keeping them all healthy. “Healers are incredibly rare…” She burst into happy tears. She knew this was both a blessing and a curse. If anyone found out Leaf was a healer, they would try to take her away. She was definitely going to have to be protected.

“My baby is a legend…” Basil smiled ear to ear. He made that and he was so proud of himself.

“Thank you, sweet Leaf. I appreciate the healing.” Biggie reached over and rubbed her back soothingly.

Fatalii moved Mr. Dinkles closer, and assured he got healing too. He looked down at Leaf, who was now sound asleep and completely exhausted. “She’s going to sleep good for a little while. I think she just used up her energy healing us.” He wriggled his toes on his right foot. “Even my leg feels better.”

“You should probably still take it easy. Both of you. You’re both pregnant. I don’t want anything to happen to you or your babies.” River smiled and gave them each a hug. She was so glad that Leaf had helped them.

Branch gently took Leaf and cradled her. He smiled down at her. “No wonder your brothers have been so protective of you. I think they know. We’re going to make sure nothing ever happens to you.” He had a proud look on his face. It was unclear yet who’s side of her family had the healer gene, but it had managed to wriggle through in his little girl. He was so proud of her.


	28. The Surprise Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare child makes its appearance.

For the next two months, Biggie and Fatalii slowly coped with what happened. They had moved in with Harper, just so that they were not alone. One morning, during breakfast, Biggie tried to give Mr. Dinkles a bite to eat, but he wasn’t having it. Biggie was worried about him. Mr. Dinkles had gained a lot of weight the last two months, and now he wasn’t hungry. He was scared that something was wrong. Up until this morning, Mr. Dinkles had had a huge appetite.

“Don’t like breakfast this morning Mr. Dinkles?” Harper walked over and put a little honey in Mr. Dinkles’ tea. She had a feeling he was sick. He had been eating well lately, so this was a big change.

“Mew…” Mr. Dinkles snuggled up with Biggie and closed his eyes. He had a horrible belly ache. He didn’t want to eat or drink. He wanted the pain to go away.

“Is he alright?” Fatalii moved over to them and rubbed Mr. Dinkles’ back. He had been worried about him too. Mr. Dinkles hadn’t been acting himself since Creek had hurt him. He had concluded that he had been depressed and had been eating extra because of it. He didn’t blame him one bit.

“Something isn’t right.” Biggie teared up and got to his feet. “I’m taking him to the medical pod.” He headed for the door. He was deeply concerned.

“I’m coming with you.” Harper followed him out the door. She was worried about Mr. Dinkles too. She glanced back to make sure that Fatalii was following.

Biggie got to the medical pod and gently sat Mr. Dinkles down in a bed. He looked at Dr. Mango. “He’s not eating.”

Dr. Mango walked over and frowned when she saw how enlarged Mr. Dinkles was in the midsection. She gently felt his belly and glance up. “Has he been out with wild glitter worms?”

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles didn’t like that his belly was touched. He glared at Dr. Mango. He did occasional go out and flirt with girls, but he had never mated with them.

“No, he rarely leaves my sight. Are you saying he’s pregnant?” Biggie looked confused. He recalled watching Mr. Dinkles interact with some girls but hadn’t seen him do anything with them. Besides he would have had to have mate with a boy to get pregnant, just like a troll.

“Yes, he is.” Dr. Mango put her hand on his belly. “He’s having a contraction. I think he’s in labor. Glitter worms have a two-month gestation. It would have happened about two months ago…”

Fatalii’s jaw dropped. He looked between them. He was surprised. He didn’t realize Mr. Dinkles was pregnant.

Harper smiled and looked at Mr. Dinkles. “You’re going to be a daddy!” She was happy for him. Babies were so cute. She planned to have her own one day, when she found the right mate.

Mr. Dinkles looked shocked. He hadn’t mated with a male glitter worm. He looked at Biggie and frowned. He was totally freaked out.

“How did he get pregnant?” Biggie looked so confused. He sat on the bed with his pet and held him. “I’ve got you Mr. Dinkles.”

“I’m not sure. It’s alright though. I’m sure the baby will be adorable.” Dr. Mango got ready to help Mr. Dinkles with the baby.

Mr. Dinkles snuggled into Biggie and frowned. He wasn’t having any time to process this or think of how it even happened. He was in a lot of pain.

An hour later, Mr. Dinkles began to push his baby out. He looked down when he gave birth to a troll looking like infant. “Oh snap!” He instantly knew what happened. He had just given birth to a troll/glitter worm hybrid. He also knew who the father was. He was both relieved and disturbed.

Dr. Mango cleaned the tiny hybrid. He was yellow above the waist, with green and pink stripes down his hips to his toes. He had capri blue and green two-toned hair and glitter eyes like Mr. Dinkles. She wasn’t sure if he would survive. She had never heard of a hybrid like this before. She looked relieved as the little one began to let out cries. He was at least born alive. “That’s a good boy.” She went to set him up in a diaper. She couldn’t believe how tiny he was. He was smaller than Smidge’s babies had been when they were born.

Biggie had moved to a chair and wasn’t watching. He couldn’t stand blood. “He sounds healthy.”

“Holy shit, he looks like a tiny trolling.” Fatalii looked shocked. “He’s so small…”

Mr. Dinkles watched with interest. Despite how he came to be and looked, he wanted his baby back. Paternal instincts were kicking in. He already felt protective of his little son.

“He’s so cute.” Dr. Mango sat down with the baby and helped Mr. Dinkles set the baby up to nurse. “You did a good job Mr. Dinkles.”

Biggie looked over and gasped. “He’s a hybrid?!” His heart raced. It was clear by the hair colors that this baby was Creek’s baby.

“It appears so.” Fatalii moved closer and rubbed the baby’s back with his finger. “He’s so cute. What are you going to name him Mr. Dinkles?”

“Meep…” Mr. Dinkles watched his baby nurse. He was amused and lovestruck. He was surprised that his boy existed but was glad he got to have him. He wondered what he was going to be like. He was definitely a unique little boy.


	29. A Welcomed Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding helps put some of the tension to ease.

A couple of weeks later, everyone was getting ready for a wedding. Longtime friends, DJ Suki and Guy Diamond, were getting married. Biggie was at Guy Diamond’s flower pod, helping him get ready. DJ Suki was at Poppy’s flower pod, getting ready. Biggie was a month away from his due date but didn’t look much bigger in the midsection. He had actually lost some weight. He ignored the confused glare that Guy Diamond had on his face, as he helped him tie his bow. “I’m going to take a lot of pictures for you and DJ.”

“You’ve lost weight.” Guy Diamond frowned and looked him up and down. “Don’t make me sick Harper on you. She probably hasn’t noticed.”

“I’m still occasionally having morning sickness Guy Diamond. My twins are just fine. Dr. Mango is keeping an eye on me and Harper knows about my weight loss.” Biggie stopped when Meep began to cry. He took Mr. Dinkles off his shoulder and sat him down on the couch, with Meep, so that Meep could feed. He went to make sure his own tie was on straight.

“I can’t help but worry you know.” Guy Diamond followed him and rubbed his back. “Just take care of yourself, alright?”

“I’m trying.” Biggie brushed his hair. He pulled out his camera and checked to make sure it had enough film in it. He wanted to get lots of pictures for the happy couple.

“Thank you for taking pictures for us Biggie.” Guy Diamond smiled softly. He walked over to the couch and watched Meep. “It’s crazy how he looks just like a trolling. I wonder if he will grow as fast as a trolling, or as fast as a glitter worm.”

“So far, he acts more like a trolling then a glitter worm. I have a feeling it’ll take eighteen years until he matures.” Biggie picked up Meep when he finished. He put him over his shoulder and gently patted his tiny back. Meep was giving him lots of practice. He planned to help Mr. Dinkles raise this cute little boy. He was still learning the little hybrid’s quarks. He also wondered if he might have to take over feeding the little one when Mr. Dinkles would be drying up and weaning a glitter worm baby. He was glad he had the twins coming. He was worried about his buddy and the little baby. Once Meep burped, he sat him down to change his diaper.

Mr. Dinkles watched with a smile on his face. He trusted Biggie and appreciated the help. He crawled off the couch and crawled back up onto Biggie’s shoulder.

“He’s going to be a good boy.” Guy Diamond smiled. He made sure he looked alright, and then peeked towards the banana tree. He was excited.

“All done.” Biggie tucked Meep into his arm and headed for the door. “Let’s go.” He opened the door and headed towards the banana tree.

Guy Diamond followed him. He smiled when he spotted DJ Suki. He joined her by the banana tree and took her hand.

DJ Suki smiled at him and looked him up and down. “You like nice.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek. She was nervous and excited.

Stream was there too. He was next to his mates. He was still gray but was in better spirits. He ignored the uncomfortable glares that he got from some of the colony members. He still felt like he was walking on eggshells. He was Creek’s identical twin brother. It had him on edge. He feared that others thought he would be like Creek. Personality wise, he was nothing like his brother.

Biggie found Fatalii. He stood by his mate, and gently handed Meep to him. He got his camera ready and began taking pictures. He was so glad he could be a part of DJ Suki and Guy Diamond’s big day.

Satin squealed when she saw Meep. She came over and looked at Chenille. They hadn’t met the little one yet. Most babies didn’t wear anything but diapers because of the warm tropic atmosphere, so the little one didn’t have any clothes. “We’ve got to make him some outfits for pictures!” She began measuring him. “He’s so cute and so tiny!”

“Can I hold him?” Chenille smiled when Fatalii gave Meep to her. She cradled him and smiled when the little one cracked his eyes open. “He’s got Mr. Dinkles’ eyes.”

“He’s been a good boy. Sleeps with Mr. Dinkles at night and usually sleeps through the night.” Fatalii watched Satin and Chenille fuss over the baby. He was glad that no one got freaked out by Meep’s unique size and features. He hoped that he would be treated nicely. It wasn’t his fault he was a hybrid. He sighed tiredly and rested his hand on his swollen belly. He was expecting twins and was quite round in the belly.

“Mellow like his daddy Dinkles.” Satin finished getting measurements, and then took Meep from Chenille. She caressed his cheek and giggled when he yawned. “Aww…” She glanced at Dr. Mango. They were married to the busy doctor. “I want a baby.”

“We’ll have to find a male to help us.” Dr. Mango mused. She delivered that cutie. She wondered when Satin and Chenille would ask about having babies. There were so many little ones being born this year. She was starting to get baby fever too.

“You say that now, but you wait until you’re as pregnant as I am and uncomfortable.” Biggie smiled softly. He was so uncomfortable, but he knew that his twins would be worth it. He continued to take pictures for Guy Diamond and DJ Suki. He was glad he got this distraction. He needed it.


	30. The Joys Of Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie and Branch have their bundles of joy.

A few days later, Fatalii was leading Biggie towards the medical pod. He looked worried. Biggie was trembling and in pain. He didn’t want to do this without help. He was nervous as he came in the door with Biggie. “I think the twins are coming.” He helped Biggie into a bed and removed his blood drenched pants.

“I’m so scared…” Biggie laid on his side and hugged into a pillow. Tears ran down his cheeks. “What if they are like Creek and get mean when they’re older?!” He didn’t think he could handle that. He was petrified that his twins would get abusive.

River happened to be in that morning. She walked over and took Biggie’s hand. “I know my brother was a jerk, but these babies have the sweetest spirits I’ve seen in a while. Just like yours. It’s going to be alright.” She grabbed a few blankets, and then checked his progress. “You’re doing great Biggie. It won’t be much longer. You’re going to have pretty little babies.”

“Mew…” Mr. Dinkles snuggled up with Biggie. He knew how much labor pains hurt. He was worried about his companion.

Fatalii sat down beside Biggie and held his hand. He smiled softly when Meep woke up and began to cry. “Meep is worried about you.” He gently pulled the little one out of his hair and began soothing him. He had just eaten not long ago, so he knew the little one wasn’t hungry.

“River!!! Branch is having the baby!” Basil came in with Branch in his arms. He sat him down and removed Branch’s shorts. He put his hand in his birthing canal and checked if the baby was close. “Nope, not ready yet!” He was trembling with excitement. He had Leaf and Torrent on his back, and Rapid, Rush, and Twig in his hair. He went to get blankets. The only reason he brought Branch in was so that River could be there for the birth too.

“God Basil, did you have to shove your hand up my hole?! I’m sore!” Branch snapped at him. He groaned and held his belly during a contraction. He didn’t look amused. Pain had him feeling grouchy and impatient. He glanced over and frowned when he saw that Biggie was in there too. “Sorry Biggie…” He hoped he hadn’t scared him.

River smiled and went to give Branch a kiss. “You can do it daddy. I’ve got to help Biggie though. He’s going to have his first baby soon.” She walked back over to Biggie and got ready to catch his first twin.

“How exciting! They’ll share birthdays with Branch’s baby…” Fatalii smiled and looked between the laboring fathers. He was going to have to deal with that pain in about a month or so. He was nervous and excited.

Biggie spread his legs and bared down. He began to push. “Oh god! I’m being ripped in half!”

“Good job Biggie. That’s it…” River noticed the first baby was coming out backwards. She helped her come out, and then sat her down on a blanket and began to clean her. “Hello sweetheart. You’re so cute.” She smiled when her niece began to cry. She gently gave her to Biggie to hold. She got ready to catch the next twin.

Biggie looked at his daughter and sniffled. She looked just like Creek from head to toe. He was worried about her personality, but she was a cutie. “Her name is Lilac…” He began to push for the second twin. He kept his eyes on Lilac as he worked on her sibling. He screamed in pain as he began to struggle with the second twin.

“Both came out breech Biggie. You’re doing great.” River had a little trouble helping get the second twin out. She was bigger than her sister, and had her head wedged in Biggie’s pelvis. She gently shifted the baby. She didn’t want to hurt her. She got her out and began to clean her. This one wasn’t breathing right away. River worked on getting her stimulated.

“Is she alright?” Fatalii watched with wide eyes. He was worried. The second twin didn’t come out as easily as Lilac had.

Biggie teared up and sat up so he could watch River work on his baby. She looked like him, but with blue hair. “Come on baby girl.”

With lots of stimulation and a puff of oxygen to the face, the baby girl finally began to cry.

River kept an oxygen mask on her face. She rubbed her back and sighed in relief. “That’s it. Cry good and loud.” She was glad that the little one finally started to cry. She was worried about her. She set her up in a cradle with oxygen. She turned on the warmer that was hocked up to the cradle. She put a diaper on her and swaddled her. “She needs to stay at least overnight. She went a little too long without breathing.”

Biggie watched from the bed and frowned. He was worried. He set Lilac up to nurse. “Is she going to be OK?”

“Yeah, she should be OK.” River saw that her color was coming back. “I just want to make sure she continues to improve. We’ll set her up to nurse after she has some oxygen.”

“Her name is Peony.” Biggie gave Fatalii a worried look. He was glad they came to the medical pod. They could have lost her.

“She’s a little fighter.” Fatalii sat by his mate and rubbed his back soothingly. “You did a great job.”

“They’re both very cute.” Branch breathed hard. He looked at Basil. “Basil get ready. I feel the urge to push.” He bared down and began to push.

Basil had a blanket ready. He caught their son as he was born. He began to clean him up. He smiled when he heard loud healthy cries. He noticed he was a boy. “Another boy…” He smirked up at Branch. “Leaf is still our only girl.”

“Probably not for much longer, unless you have all boys Basil.” River watched from the cradle Peony was in. She wasn’t ready to leave the fragile infant.

“Yeah, mister fertile. You’re still in trouble for carrying me in here.” Branch watched his son as Basil cleaned him. Tears filled his eyes. “I’m naming him after his uncle Cloud. He looks just like him.”

The newborn was white with sky blue hair. He was healthy and loud. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at his daddy Basil.

“I’m only carrying a half dozen.” Basil was only six weeks along. He had a feeling he would be lucky to make it to a viable age with six babies. He wondered why he was popping out so many babies at once, not that he minded. He loved his children.

“Only...?!” Biggie’s jaw dropped. “Wow Basil…”

“No more carrying that much weight Basil. Please? I don’t want you to miscarry.” River frowned and gently took Peony off the oxygen. She carried her over to her daddy. She helped her latch on to nurse. “Good job little one.” She was glad she latched on without issues.

Biggie looked down at Peony. He cradled her and smiled. “Hello sweetheart. I’m your daddy.”

Fatalii gently took Lilac and put her in a diaper. He burped her, and then sat down beside Biggie again. He cradled her and smiled. “We’re going to be busy, but they will be worth it.”

Branch took Cloud and gently sat him up to nurse. He looked over at Biggie and smiled. “If you two ever need a babysitter, we’d love to have them over. Meep too…” He was so glad that there were so many kids around the same ages. It was going to be so much fun watching them all grow up.


	31. Sickly Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that something is wrong with Peony.

For the next month, Biggie went back and forth from home to the medical pod several times. Peony wasn’t well. She kept having seizures and was floppier than Lilac. He was told that unfortunately there wasn’t much they could do for her, other then support her and make sure she got food in her belly. The panicked father was worried that his baby girl would die. He loved her and didn’t want her to suffer either. During one particularly harsh seizure, he carried her towards Branch, River, and Basil’s home. He was desperate and hoped that Leaf could help.

Fatalii was with him and knocked on the door when they arrived. He kept glancing at Peony. He was so worried about her.

Branch answered the door and frowned when he saw the limp month-old infant. She had just stopped seizing. He could see she wasn’t right. He gently took her and checked her pulse. He was relieved to find one. “River!” He carried the baby girl towards the nursery. He thought perhaps Leaf could help.

River met him by the nursery and looked at her. “Poor baby…” She looked worried. She wasn’t sure what they could do to help.

Biggie followed him. “Can she spend some time with Leaf? I’m so worried she’s going to die.”

“She’s not going to die.” Fatalii looked determined. Biggie had been through enough. He didn’t need to go through child loss too.

“Of course, she can.” Branch gently put Peony down next to Leaf. He smiled at his infant daughter and moved her, so she was snuggling with Peony. “Help her out baby girl.”

Leaf smiled the moment her daddy came in. The five and a half months old looked confused as her daddy moved her so she was cuddled up to Peony. She cooed and looked up at him. She wanted to be with him. She frowned and teared up when she made contact with Peony. She could sense that something wasn’t right with her. She snuggled up to her and began to cry.

Peony scrunched up her face as she began to gain consciousness. She began to cry. Her cries were weak. She didn’t feel good after her seizure.

Basil came rushing in. He didn’t like when Leaf made that kind of cry. He checked the girls over and frowned. “What happened?!”

“I think Leaf can tell that Peony is sick. She doesn’t like it.” River rubbed Leaf’s back. “It’s alright baby girl. Can you help her? You’re a strong baby girl.” She sat down beside the babies and began to sing a soft song.

Leaf slowly calmed down. River’s voice was soothing. She took Peony’s hand and held it. She was still learning, but she was going to try to help her.

Peony continued to cry, until her head felt better. She cracked her eyes open and looked at Leaf. A soft smile cracked her lips. She made faces at her. She felt so much better.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever seen her smile.” Biggie teared up and sniffled. He watched the two girls. He didn’t want to disturb what Leaf was doing. It appeared to be helping his baby girl.

“Let’s let them bond and snuggle for a little while Biggie. Come sit down in the nursing chair.” Branch led him to a large chair. He had him sit down, and then fished Meep and Lilac out of his hair. He carried the two infants over to the boys and sat them down beside them. He chuckled as the boys, except for Cloud, rolled over to investigate. This was the first time the boys had been able to spend time with Meep and Lilac. “This is Meep and Lilac. Can you boys take care of them and their sister, Peony, for me?”

“Ahh!” Twig rolled onto his back and looked at his daddy. He loved his daddy Branch. His eyes were purple like River’s eyes. He babbled and put his hand in his mouth.

“They’re so cute.” Fatalii smiled softly. He stood by Biggie and rested his hand on his belly. He had been in labor, but was more worried about Peony, then his contractions. He winced as fluids and blood ran down his legs. “Oops…” He looked down as a small puddle appeared on their carpet. “I’m so sorry…” He glanced up at them. He was worried that they would be upset.

“Are you in labor Fatalii?” Basil picked up on the scent of birth. He looked worried as he walked over.

“Looks like it. It’s alright. Let’s get you into our spare bedroom. You may all stay here tonight.” River led Fatalii towards their spare bedroom. She helped him into bed and went to get blankets and towels.

Biggie followed Fatalii into the bedroom. He sat by his mate and frowned. He was worried about him and their babies. He hoped things went smoother for his twins.

Branch and Basil had stayed with the babies.

Fatalii reached down as he pushed. He grabbed a baby boy as he was born. He put him on his chest and breathed hard. “Hello son…” He looked up when River came in and began cleaning him up.

“You wouldn’t have made it home. Wow that was fast!” River cleaned the dark blue glitter trolling up. He had yellow and light green two-toned hair. “Hello sweetheart.”

Biggie’s eyes rolled back, and he flopped onto the bed next to Fatalii. He had fainted.

Fatalii startled and looked at his mate. “Oh Biggie…” He groaned and pushed for the second baby. He watched as River caught him and began to clean him. “An identical twin?”

“Looks like it.” River cleaned him and gently gave him to his daddy. “They’re so cute.” She patted Biggie’s cheek. “Come on daddy. Wake up and meet your sons.”

Biggie groaned and cracked his eyes open. He whispered that he was sorry.

“It’s alright Biggie.” Fatalii looked at his twin boys. “Jalapeno and Poblano.” He set them up to nurse. He looked at River and smiled softly. “Thank you for letting us stay. I’m sorry for making a mess.”

“That’s alright Fatalii.” River went to get diapers. She came back and put them on Jalapeno and Poblano, while they nursed. “They’re so cute. You two make adorable babies.”

Biggie looked at his mate, and then at their twin boys. “You did a good job.” He kissed Fatalii and smiled softly. He was glad everything went smoothly for their sons. He hoped that Peony would one day be healthy too. He wanted the best for his little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that River sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8u4VLk0iTI


	32. A Pending War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troll makes a sudden appearance with a warning.

A month and a half later, while out for a walk to get away from the babies for a little while and stretch his legs, Branch heard some commotion at the beach. It was the local pod of dolphins. He wondered what had them upset. They normally didn’t make such a fuss, unless a predator was nearby. He glanced around for several minutes, before he heard the undeniable sound a troll crying out in pain. He hobbled towards the beach and looked out into the water. On the top of one of the dolphins, was a young troll, hanging on for dear life by his hair, around the head of a dolphin. He headed for the water, and then took his prosthetic off at the beach. He eased into the water and began swimming over. “My name is Branch. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He took the young troll into his hair, and then began swimming back to shore. He set him down and put his prosthetic back on. “Who are you and what happened?” He could see that the young troll was injured.

“My name is Pumpkin. I was thrown off my leader’s ship.” Pumpkin was an orange dwarf sized trolling, with a yellow eye, and dark green and green two-toned hair. He had a gash over his right eye, that had the eye swollen shut. He had a broken arm and a broken ankle. He had held back crying out in pain when Branch moved him around. He looked at the dolphins. “Thank you, all of you, for saving my life.” He groaned in pain.

“Nice to meet you Pumpkin. You look like you been beaten. Who did this?” Branch got up and went to pick Pumpkin up gently. He carried him towards the colony. “How old are you?”

“King Macaw. He is a cruel king. I told him I wouldn’t be fighting his war anymore. He beat me and threw me overboard.” Pumpkin bit his bottom lip. “He’s looking for a troll named Smidge. I know her sir. She doesn’t deserve what he says he is going to do to her.” He winced when his arm was jarred. “I’m eighteen years old.”

“Macaw? Smidge?” Branch frowned and looked at the young troll. He had a bad feeling that Pumpkin was talking about the same Macaw that Smidge had been raped by. A shiver went down his spine. “How far away is he?”

“He’s not heading this direction. Don’t worry. He’s about twenty klicks away.” Pumpkin frowned when several trolls began to surround Branch. He looked nervous. He hoped they were as nice as Branch was.

“That’s not that far away. Shit…” Branch didn’t like this. He got Pumpkin to the medical pod and sat him down in there. “I’ll be back in a little while to talk to you Pumpkin. Dr. Mango? This is Pumpkin. I’ll bring Leaf in a little bit to heal him. I’ve got to talk to King Peppy. “He left as fast as his prosthetic allowed.

Dr. Mango watched him go, and then got to work giving Pumpkin pain medication and on setting broken bones. She checked Pumpkin’s eye and saw that it was damaged. She hoped that his eye was savable.

Pumpkin cried out in pain as Dr. Mango worked on his injuries. He trembled in pain and fear.

Princess Smidge came into the medical pod. She had seen Pumpkin being carried to the medical pod and came rushing in right away. She ran over to the bed and climbed on. She gave him a gentle hug and held him close. “You’re alive!” She had feared for a while that he had been killed. She hadn’t seen him in years.

Pumpkin yelped when Smidge hugged into him. He gasped and looked at her in a state of shock. “You’re alive too!” He saw her crown and looked her up and down. He was confused and happy for her at the same time. “You got married to a prince?!” He thought she looked lovely in a dress.

“Yes, and a princess.” Smidge checked him over. She didn’t do anymore touching. She sat down by his head and fished out Kiwi. “This is Princess Kiwi.” She put her on her lap, so she was sitting up. She pulled her youngest daughters out. “This is Princess Honey, and this is Princess Bee.” She had a proud look on her face.

Dr. Mango made sure Pumpkin got fluids and then let him talk to Smidge in peace. She listened in quietly.

Pumpkin watched as she pulled out three infants. He was surprised that she had three. “You’ve been busy. The older one looks like King Macaw. Did he...?”

“Yeah…” Smidge nodded and sighed. “It’s alright though. Kiwi is a good girl.”

“I’m so sorry.” Pumpkin rested his hand on his belly. “He got me pregnant too.” Tears filled his eyes. He was almost certain he had lost the baby while out in the cold sea water. He had been feeling cramps for hours.

Dr. Mango frowned and inspected Pumpkin’s belly. “If you were, you aren’t anymore. I’m so sorry. She checked inside his pants and found that he had been bleeding. “How far along were you?”

“Only a couple of months.” Pumpkin sniffled and rubbed his face of tears with his free arm.

“Don’t worry Pumpkin. We’re going to take care of you now. You’re family.” Smidge put her babies into her hair and began running her hand through his long two-toned hair. Smidge smiled when she saw River come in. “Word gets around fast. Thank god…”

“Harper told me an injured troll was in here.” River pulled Leaf out of her hair and gently gave her to Pumpkin. “Help him out baby girl.”

Leaf looked up at Pumpkin. She gave her mother a questioning look, before resting her head on his chest and crying. She didn’t like strangers.

“A baby? Why am I holding her?” Pumpkin looked confused.

“She’s a healer. It’s alright Leaf. He’s a friend.” Smidge soothed the frightened baby.

“It’s OK Leaf. He’s safe.” River rubbed Leaf’s back soothingly.

Leaf slowly calmed down and put her fingers into her mouth. She suckled on her fingers and began to heal Pumpkin.

Pumpkin sighed in relief as his pain faded away. “Thank you…” He opened his formerly injured eye up and was relieved to find that he could see out of it.

“You’re very welcome Pumpkin.” Smidge smiled at River. “Thank you for your help River. Thank you Leaf.”

“You’re very welcome.” River picked up Leaf and set her up to nurse. “You’re a good girl.” She caressed her cheek as the little one fed.

Leaf glared up at her mother. She had no plans of helping strangers again. She was starting to know the difference between friends, family, and strangers.

Meanwhile, Branch found King Peppy and quickly explained the situation. He looked worried. “I think it’s time to use my bunker sir. I’ve made lots of rooms in it. The young, old, and pregnant should be down there for protection.

“I agree Branch. Good work. We’ll get started on it. I appreciate your hard work and willingness to protect my colony.” King Peppy gave the young survivalist a hug.

Branch smiled softly and hugged him back. “You’re welcome sir. You have all become my family, and I would protect them all with my life. I’ll spread the word and get everyone down in the bunker who need to be protected. He left to get started on that. The faster he helped move everyone down into the bunker, the better. It was unclear when the war would start, but he had a feeling it would be soon. He didn’t want anything to happen to his family. Any of them. He was that protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of part 1. Part 2 will be coming soon. I hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
